I Do Cherish You
by liloweewoah
Summary: Melanie McMahon finds herself in a difficult position when she catches the attention of three guys. Which of the three guys wins her heart? And in the end, what factors come to play with the decision of who she chooses?
1. The Next Victim

**A/N: I only own Melanie Rosella Gacerez-McMahon. This takes place on July 23, 2007**

Extended Summary: _Melanie Gacerez-McMahon, a WWE diva and wrestler, finds herself in a most difficult position when given a new storyline. At first, she was in love with just one guy but as time passed on, she found herself starting to have feelings for the other guy in the storyline. But what happens if we add a third guy, who may change her world around. There are three guys, who each have something to prove to her. Who does she end up with in the end? Well that's a journey you're gonna have to take through reading this story. _

* * *

**The Next Victim**

Melanie, a petite filipina girl, stood in the women's locker room dressing up. She was dressing into a nice mini-skirt that was really short. She slipped on a mid-riff halter top that was white. The next thing she slipped on were her white tennis shoes. She fixed her black waist-length hair into a pony-tail with a couple of her hair slipping down her face. She did her make-up while Maria and Alexis were talking in the room. Alexis looked at her friend.

"Well who are we trying to impress, Lia?" Alexis asked as Maria chuckled.

"Oh no one in particular. I have to get ready with helping Cody and Dusty." Melanie said as she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Right." Alexis said.

"You must be trying to impress Cody." Maria said.

Melanie blushed then looked at her friends again.

"No and I have to go now." Melanie said rushing out of the room.

Maria looked at Alexis.

"She likes him." Maria said.

"I agree totally." Alexis said as they went to talking again.

Melanie walked towards the gorilla position. She was really nervous with what she was about to do. She couldn't help it. She had never been in this type of story-line but of course she was willing to take the risk. But there was one thing that was making her nervous above all things. _Cody Runnels_. He had been the one thing that had been on her mind since his debut. And ever since they first interacted, Melanie had fallen in love with him. Well maybe not fallen in love with him but held a crush on him. She didn't know what attracted her to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was a nice guy and that he was a family man. But he knew what he wanted in the business. She, of course, knew what she wanted in the business as well. Her background had gotten her here. She wanted nothing more than to leave her past behind. It was a horrible past that was for sure. But she would rather not speak of it. She made her way to the gorilla position and waited for her cue.

**Conclusion of the Cody vs Randy Match**

**Cody's match ended with him losing to Randy. Randy was about to attack Cody but Dusty came to save his son. Randy had gotten out of the ring at that time. He stood outside of the ring. Dusty was checking to see if Cody was okay. Cody was laying against the ropes. As Dusty bent down to check his son, Randy attacked him. This was Melanie's cue. She rushed out from behind the curtain. She and Randy had a little problem in the past. During his days in Evolution. And now the problem was just growing. Melanie slid under the ropes and helped the refs with trying to push Randy back. She looked into Randy's blue eyes.**

**JR: Oh my god, King! It's Melanie!**

**King: I can see that, JR! And she's standing up to Randy.**

**"Stop this, Randy! Why are you doing this?!" Melanie exclaimed as Randy tried to get through to Cody and Dusty.**

**Out of nowhere, Randy felt pain in his cheek. He placed his hand on his cheek.**

**King: Oh my gosh! Melanie has just smacked Randy Orton on the face! **

**JR: I can't believe it. This woman has a lot of courage to step into this ring with him. **

**Melanie held her composure after she smacked Randy hard on the face. She looked at him through her piercing brown eyes. For a moment, he regretted what he did. And in that matter of time, Randy realized something. Something he wanted. He stepped out of the ring and watched as Melanie rushed over to Cody and Dusty. Dusty was knocked out next to Cody. Melanie kneeled on her knees. Cody kneeled beside her looking at his father. **

**"Dusty, can you hear me?" Melanie asked as Dusty tried opening his eyes. **

**Dusty wasn't able to say anything. He was lost somewhere. The EMTS had gotten a stretcher to place Dusty on. Cody and Melanie slid out of the ring. Cody looked like he was going to cry. Melanie looked at Cody. She placed a hand on his shoulder. **

**"He's gonna be okay, Cody." Melanie said as the EMTs pushed the stretcher to the back. **

As soon as they stepped into the back, Cody stood beside his father. They were going to get him into an ambulance. Melanie followed behind them. Cody looked at her and walked back over. He cupped her face in his hands. Melanie felt tears coming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying really. She just felt the need to cry. She wanted to show Cody that she was strong and that she was here for him. Never did she want to break down in front of him like this. She wanted to be his support system. She was going to be the one that held him up during this moment. But here she was crying and he stood there cupping her face.

"He's gonna be okay, Mel. Like you said. He's gonna be okay." Cody said as he touched his forehead with hers.

Melanie smiled at him weakly. She felt her hands wrap around his neck. She pulled him closer to her so that their lips were brushing against each other.

"Call me when you get news on him." Melanie said.

"You know I will." Cody said.

The two held their position as Dusty was being put into the ambulance.

"I love you." Melanie whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." Cody said when they pulled apart.

Melanie watched as Cody walked over to his father. He stepped into the ambulance trunk. Melanie watched as the ambulance trunk drove away. She wiped her tears and turned to walk towards the women's locker room. In a moment, she felt that her world was falling apart. And now all she wanted to do was lay in bed. All after facing Randy in the ring and smacking him hard across the face. She felt weak. All she wanted to do was feel his arms around her. She needed to be in his arms where she felt secure. The place she felt where she belonged. But that would have to wait. Because he had other things to do. And other things to worry about. Melanie walked into the women's locker room and grabbed her belongings. She started to pack her clothes and get ready to go to the hotel. Alexis, Maria, and Candice were in the women's locker room.

"You're leaving so soon, Lia. You all right?" Candice asked.

"Just tired, Candy." Melanie said.

"Tired from what? Saving Cody?" Maria asked giggling.

Melanie smiled.

"No just tired from smacking the shit out of Randy." Melanie said.

Alexis chuckled.

"Yeah that smack was pretty loud. I think we taught our girl so well." Alexis said.

Melanie smacked her best friend on the arm.

"You girls taught me really well that was for sure. Well I should be going now. I need to get some sleep." Melanie said.

"All right. Night Lia!" The three girls said in unison.

"Bye girls!" Melanie said walking out of the women's locker room.

Melanie walked towards her car. She got everything in the car. She didn't realize that aynone was actually watching her. But the person had their eyes set on her. They watched her carefully. Making sure to study her every move. And stalking her like she was a prey. She was stepping into the car when the person turned back to look at her. As she drove away, the person had a very good idea. And this idea was going to have Melanie apart of it.

Melanie was _the next victim_ on their list

* * *

**A/N: Well there's my first chapter. Wonder who this person is? And what's going on with Cody and Melanie. Interesting things happening. Hope you like it! I don't know who I want Melanie to end up with yet. So yeah please review! **


	2. Walking Away From the Past

**A/N: I only own Melanie Rosella Gacerez-McMahon. **

**Walking Away From The Past**

_"Mommy, please don't leave me!" A young girl cried as she stood in the front porch of her house. _

_The older woman looked down at the young girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl. _

_"I wish I didn't have to leave you, sweetie. But there isn't anything that I can do. You're going to live with your father. Whether you like it or not." The older woman stated. _

_"But I don't like him!" The young girl squealed. _

_"I know, sweetie and I don't want you to end up with him either. But he won custody for you, sweetie." The older woman said before she knelt down to the young girl's level. _

_The young girl looked up at the woman she called "Mom". _

_"Honey, I promise in a few months I'll come get you from your father. I just have to get a better house." The older woman stated as she noticed the young girl's eyes fill with tears._

_The older woman wrapped her arms around the young girl_

_"B..but I don't want you to leave me with him. I want to be with you mommy..." The young girl cried as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks._

_Her mother stood up as she gave the young girl a kiss on the top of her head before she started to walk the steps._

_"I'll be back for you, honey." She said as she smiled back at her daughter before she headed towards her car._

_"Mommy..." The little girl called out to her mother again._

_"Yes sweetie?" She answered as she turned to look at the child._

_"I love you." The little girl said._

_"I love you too..." The mother said before she opened her car door._

_Within minutes she pulled the door shut and started the engine. She looked back at the small child that was standing on the porch with the tears still coming down her cheeks. Her mother pulled away from the curb while her child watched before she ran down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. She watched as her mother stopped at a stop sign before she started to run down the sidewalk to try and catch her mother. But the car her mother was driving turned the corner and out of her sight. The young child pushed her hair away from her moistened cheeks. _

_"C...come back..." The girl cried out as she stood there wishing her mother was there._

Melanie shot up from the bed. She looked over at the time. It was only 5 in the morning. She didn't have to be at the airport till 10. She walked towards the bathroom shaking her head. She always had these dreams. It was her mom that had left her. Her mother had left her with her father when she was just 8 years old. She never wanted to think about that again. It was too much to handle. Melanie undressed herself and stepped into the shower. She needed the water to calm her from what had taken place.

Meanwhile Cody had finally gotten to his hotel room. He stayed with his father the whole time at the hospital. The doctor said he was going to be fine but needed to stay overnight for more observations. He got on the bed and took his phone out of his pocket. He texted someone before trying to catch a couple hours of sleep. Melanie got out of the shower and dressed into a denim mini-skirt and into a blue tube top. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at her phone. She had gotten a text on her phone. She clicked the 'Read' button to read the message.

**Hey princess, I'm here at the hotel now. My dad's okay. The doctor says they wanted to keep him overnight for more observations. Well I'm gonna catch some sleep before we leave. I'll talk to you later! Missing you & Love you!**

**- your prince**

Melanie smiled. _He_ was always the charming type and that's what made her like him. And even fall in love with him. She shut her phone and slipped on her tennis shoes. She wanted to go out to get something to drink at Jamba Juice. She slid her phone into the pocket of her mini-skirt and grabbed her hair brush. She ran the comb through her hair and grabbed her purse. She opened her hotel room door and walked out of the room. She headed for the elevator and stood waiting. The elevator came to her level and opened. She stepped into the elevator and pushed for the lobby level. She waited as the elevator traveled to the lobby floor. As the doors open, Melanie looked up and saw Randy walking into the elevator. Melanie stepped off the elevator and walked around the lobby. She walked out of the hotel and started to walk on the sidewalk. She was looking for a Jamba Juice. Once she had turn the corner of the hotel, she saw one.

Melanie stepped inside of the store and walked over to the cashier. She smiled as the cashier took her order. She asked for an Original sized Strawberries Wild. She paid for her drink and waited as they made her drink. When they finished making her drink, Melanie got her drink and said thank you. Walking out of the store, Melanie walked back to the hotel. She looked at the location that she was it. It was beautiful that was for sure. She dreamed of going to places like this when she was little and now she was living that very dream. And now she was ready to move on. But there was still something uneasy and unsettling inside her that bothered her a lot. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Upon her arrival at the hotel, she stepped into the lobby and walked back over to the elevator. She stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for her level. Melanie was so deep into thought that she almost didn't hear the ding that signaled her arrival on her floor. She stepped off the elevator and walked over to her room. She opened the door and walked inside. She took a look at the room before her. Everything was organized because of her. All her belongings were ready. She sat on the bed not knowing what to do. The knock on the door startled her. Melanie placed her drink on the table before walking to the door. She opened the door and stood there looking at the person.

"Hey John." Melanie said as she moved out of the way.

John walked into the room and took a seat on one of the chairs. He took a sip from her Jamba Juice drink.

"Johnny, that was my drink!" Melanie squealed as she shut the door and rushed to get her drink back.

John chuckled at his best friend.

"I just wanted a sip." John said.

"Uh huh! Why are you even here any ways?" Melanie asked.

"Oh I see I'm not loved." John said.

"You know what I mean, John." Melanie said.

"Well you've been down a lot lately. So I've been wondering what's bugging you?" John asked.

Melanie knew this moment would come. She looked away from John and sat on the bed. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about her past. But he was her best friend and she knew she could trust him.

"John, I can really really trust you right?" Melanie asked.

"Of course. You know I won't ever tell anyone what you tell me. Why? What's going on, Lia?" John asked.

Melanie took a breath.

"John, my past is the one thing that's been bugging me. It won't let me go. It won't let me move on." Melanie said.

"What do you mean 'your past won't let you move on'?" John asked.

"I've been having these dreams of when I was little. My mother and father got a divorce when I was eight. My father won full custody of me. I hated him so much. I never liked him at all. And I didn't see any point when anyone would let me live with him. Well the last time I saw my mom, she made a promise. A promise that she would come back for me when she got a house. And she never came back, Johnny. Never. I dreaded living with my dad." Melanie said.

"Why would you hate your own father?" John asked.

Melanie looked at John and felt the tears surrounding her eyes.

"Because my own father would rape me." Melanie said.

John felt his jaw drop at the news.

"Your own father raped you?" John asked.

"Yes, John. He raped me ever since I was 8. He'd always take advantage of me. I was young. I didn't know anything but I tried to stop him. I did everything I could to try and stop him from raping me but nothing ever worked. He'd come home mad and take his anger out on me by raping me. I felt worthless, John. When I turned 13, he started to have his friends over and let them rape me too. I was so humiliated. I felt like a whore or a slut. I didn't like it of course. And I hated it. I hated that. So when I turned 16, I left. I didn't leave a note. I just ran away. I had money left with me because of my father and I used it to get into wrestling school. And wrestling school is what got me here. I'm thankful that I had this place to turn to and I'm thankful that Vince took it upon himself to take me into his family after hearing my story. But I just feel so worthless sometimes like I'm not meant to be here at all. Like I don't belong here." Melanie said as the tears came out.

John stood up and walked over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her letting her cry.

"It's okay, Lia. You're not worthless let me tell you that. Any guy that has the chance of being with you should think he's lucky. Because he's gonna have a beautiful girl on his arm. You're a strong girl and I know that you can push the past away. But for right now you need to walk away from the past. Let it go. Just walk away, Lia. You don't ever have to look back at that moment in your life. This is your life now and that's all that matters. The past will stay in the past." John said as he rubbed her back.

Melanie pulled away from John and looked up at him.

"Thank you, John. Thank you for being here for me and always having my back." Melanie said.

"It's nothing, Lia. That's what friends are for. And I'm always gonna be here to have your back no matter what." John said.

"Thanks. Where's Summer by the way?" Melanie asked as she wiped her eyes.

"She's on her way here. She went with the girls to get some Starbucks. They were trying to call you earlier but you missed their call." John said.

"Oh darn. I guess I was in the shower." Melanie said.

John's phone started to ring to the song 'Home' by Chris Daughtry. He answered the phone.

"Hey baby." John said.

_"Hey John! Are you with Lia?" Summer asked._

"Yeah we're up in her room. We'll meet you at our hotel room in a couple minutes." John said.

_"All right. See you there! Love ya, John!" Summer said._

"Love you too, Summer!" John said as he hung up the phone.

Melanie grinned. Summer Cadence Whitmore was her best friend. They were both WWE Divas. They had met during the time Melanie started wrestling school. And the two bonded real well. Melanie always loved Summer like a sister. She would have done anything for Summer. And Summer would do anything for Melanie. That's how their friendship worked. Summer knew about her past and was one of the many peoples in her life helping her try to forget the past. Melanie was grateful for Summer. She didn't know where she would be right now if it weren't for Summer. And now as Melanie sat in the room with John, she made a decision that she was willing to make.

_She was going to walk away from the past._

**A/N: Okay it might not be as good as the first one but I got an update. The next chapter you'll take a closer look at Summer and Melanie's friendship. And we'll also continue to watch the relationship between Cody and Melanie. Also something big happens in the next chapter. So stay tuned! I just want to give a big thanks to one of my best friends here, Sierra for helping me with the flashback and my big sister, Alyssa for somehow giving me ideas. I miss ya, Alyssa! Thanks Sierra! I hope you like this chapter! Shout out to all my friends on here! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this and tell your friends about this story too! Thanks again! I love all of you! And Sierra owns Summer (the character). Bye! **


	3. Our Lips Are Sealed

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**Our Lips Are Sealed **

Summer Whitmore walked around the second level of the hotel looking for her best friend Melanie's room. She found the room and knocked on the door. Melanie stood up from where she was sitting. She walked over to the door and opened it. She squealed when she saw the person the other side.

"Summer!" Melanie squealed hugging her best friend.

"Hey girl! How are you?" Summer asked.

"I'm fine. Ready for tonight! Vince told me he has something new for me." Melanie squealed.

Summer walked into the room and heard John chuckling. Summer sat down next to her boyfriend. John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"What are you laughing at, John?" Summer asked.

"It's funny how Lia just gets excited over the randomest things." John said.

"Maybe you're in a new storyline, knowing Vince it might be." Summer said.

"I wonder what it is. I'm ready to go to the arena! Are you guys?!" Melanie squealed as she grabbed all her duffle bag.

"Yes we are. We'll just grab our bags and meet you downstairs." John said chuckling at his best friend.

"Yeah. See you down there in a few minutes." Summer said as she and John walked out of Melanie's hotel room.

After a couple minutes of gathering the rest of her stuff, Melanie was on her way to check-out of the hotel. She walked out of her hotel room and headed towards the elevator. She stepped onto the elevator and waited until the elevator hit the lobby floor. When the elevator hit the lobby floor, Melanie got off the elevator and walked over to the front desk. Melanie was checking out of the hotel when Summer and John came downstairs. Melanie finished checking out and walked towards the lobby waiting for Summer and John. Summer and John walked over to Melanie.

"Ready to go?" John asked looking at his watch, which read 8:00 am

"Yeah." Melanie said as the trio walked out of the hotel.

Cody woke up 3 hours after he had slept. He looked at the clock and noticed that it read 8:05 am. He thought to himself that he should get up soon. He got up and picked up his phone from the night stand. He flipped the phone open and saw he had a new text message.

**From: Princess**

**Hey handsome! I'll meet you later at the arena. And I'm glad your father is okay. If you talk to him before you leave tell him I said to get well soon. Bye love! I miss you & love you! **

**Love always,**

**Princess**

Cody smiled to himself. _She_ was the reason for the smile on his face. What attracted her to him? Well there were so many things. It was her eyes. The way they'd sparkle under the light. The way her hair would sway as she walked. There was just everything to love about her. Her personality made it more obvious as to why he was attracted to her. Cody shook his head. He was falling too in love with her, He walked into the bathroom and got ready to go to the airport.

John, Summer, and Melanie had made it to the airport. They sat waiting for their plane which was not going to arrive till around 9ish. Melanie and Summer were talking about old memories that they shared in the past. John listened to their stories.

"We had so many memories back then." Summer said.

"I know. Remember we used to also dance to all those random songs?" Melanie asked.

"Oh gosh! We did those like every chance we got in the car and at each other's houses!" Summer squealed as John laughed.

_Flashback_

_On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, Melanie and her best bud Summer were sitting on the living talking about what they each had bought earlier that morning. _

_"Did you find that shirt I told you about?" Melanie asked Summer as she stood up._

_Melanie felt her stomach rumble slightly. ___

"I did and it's right here. You know what we should totally do?" Summer quickly said as she got up and headed straight for the kitchen.  


_"Make cookies!" Melanie responded quickly as she grabbed a cook book, to find a good cookie receipe._

_Summer soon walked out to the kitchen as well, to help gather items for the cookies. As the minutes tickey by and the ingredients list grew, Summer smirked as got an idea. Melanie grabbed a pinch of flour and tossed it at Summer, the white flour was suddleny speckled upong her shirt. Within seconds, they both started to laugh, before Summer grabbed a pinch of flour and did the same to Melanie. Shortly they both had flour spootted on their clothes, the floor and everywhere else._

"I know what we need now!" Summer stated in a perky voice running off to the other room for a minute.

_Within minutes music could be heard pouring out of the speakers in their living room. It was Cyndi Lauper's famouse song, 'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun'._

_**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...**___

A half hour later, a cookie filled cookie sheet was in the oven baking as they both started to clean up their huge mess they had made. Summer started to run some warm water to soak the dishes they had used to make cookies, while Melanie walked over to the refrigerator to get a few drinks for them. Then the two minute warning beeped on the oven indicating the cookies were almost done. The girls opened their drinks and chatted while they waited for the cookies to be done, the air around them smelled like fresh chocolate chip cookies. 

_Once the oven timer beeped again, Melanie grabbed an oven mitten to get the cookies out. She held a smile on her face when she sat the hot pan on top of the stove. So that she could get the cookies off the sheet before they over cooked. She slid them onto a cooling rack to let them cool off before they had a few, Summer stood there quietly as she smiled while the cookie scent took over her nasal passage. _

_End Flashback_

Summer and Melanie giggled after remembering what happened that day. John looked at the two.

"You two were dorks back then!" John said laughing.

"Like you weren't, Johnny boy!" Melanie said.

Before John could respond to what Melanie had said, they were called to board their flight. As soon as the flight was on it's way, they slipped their iPods on and listened to music. An hour later, they arrived at their destination. They got off the plane and waited to get their bags. When they got their bags, they walked to their rent-a-car and were on their way to the arena. They got to the arena five minutes later, thanks in part to John, who drove like he was driving a race car. Melanie stepped out of the car and slowly walked over to the trunk as Summer and John got out of the car.

"Remind me again to never ride with John." Melanie said as she grabbed her bags.

"Awe was lil ol' Melanie scared of the ride?" John asked as he and Summer grabbed their bags.

"Yes I'm terrified to ride with you!" Melanie said as she walked ahead of her two best friends.

Summer laughed at the two.

"You'll get used to it, Lia." Summer said as she held hands with her boyfriend.

The trio walked into the arena and split. The two girls heading towards the women's locker room while John walked towards his locker room. The girls stepped into the women's locker room and dropped their bags. Melanie changed out of her outfit. She dressed into a pair of really short daisy duke shorts and a mid-riff halter top that was purple. She slipped on her tennis shoes and looked at Summer. Summer was dressing into her wrestling outfit. A pair short shorts that were white and a white tank top. She slipped on her tennis shoes. The two friends did their hair. Summer putting her hair into a pony-tail and Melanie fixing her hair into two french braids. Summer looked at her best friend.

"So Lia, tell me what's going on between you and Cody?" Summer asked.

Melanie pulled her make-up bag out of her bag. Melanie did her make-up and saw Summer smirking at her through the mirror.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Melanie said as she put her lip gloss on.

"Just friends my ass. Feed me the truth." Summer said.

Melanie smirked back at my friend.

"I can't do that. My lips are sealed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting somewhere." Melanie said as she put all her make-up back into her bag.

Melanie opened the door and started to walk out.

"Don't worry, Lia! I'll find out and you know it!" Summer said smirking.

Melanie turned to face her.

"I know you will." Melanie said as she shut the door.

Melanie walked herself to Cody's locker room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked again and yet again no one responded. She opened the door and walked into the locker room. She shut the door and looked around.

"Cody?" Melanie asked.

"I'm in the bathroom!" She heard him say.

Melanie walked towards the bathroom. She saw Cody put ice on his eye. She sat on the counter as he walked to stand in between her legs. She took the ice from his hand and put it on his eye.

"How'd you get this?" Melanie asked as she shifted the ice pack.

"During my match with Randy. He was punching me and then yeah." Cody said.

Melanie took the ice pack off of his eye. She ran her fingers over the bruise. Melanie and Cody locked eyes while she continue to run her fingers over the bruise. Melanie pulled her fingers away from his eyes. Cody cupped her face in his hands. He shifted his head so that his forehead was touching hers. Melanie snaked her left arm around his neck and ran her hand up to his head. Her right arm dropped the ice pack on the counter. Cody kissed her on the lips. Melanie kissed him back with more passion. Cody's right hand traveled down from Melanie's face down to her stomach. He ran his hand over her stomach. Melanie smiled against him as they continued to kiss. Her right arm slid under his shirt and she ran her hand over his six-pack. Cody gave a slight moan into her mouth. Cody ran his hand up to her right breast and caressed it through her mid-riff top. Melanie squealed into his mouth. The two didn't hear the door open.

"Cody?" Someone said.

Cody and Melanie pulled apart.

"Cody?!" The person yelled out.

Melanie's eyes widen. She knew the voice. It was John.

"Stay here." Cody whispered into Melanie's ear.

Melanie nodded her head and watched Cody walk out of the bathroom. Cody looked at John.

"Hey man!" Cody said.

"Hey!" John said as they did their hand-shake.

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." John said.

"What about?" Cody asked.

"Is there something going on between you and Melanie?" John asked.

Cody turned his head to look at the bathroom doorway then back at John.

"No nothing at all." Cody said.

"You sure? Cause you two seem pretty cozy. And I mean you know you could tell me everything." John said.

"Yeah I know. And you know that I'm gonna have to keep my lips sealed on this one. So you can believe what you want to believe." Cody said.

John smirked.

"So there is something going on between you two if you say your lips are sealed." John said.

Cody smiled.

"Believe what you want to believe." Cody said.

Melanie smiled at what Cody had said. John and Cody heard the door open again. It was Summer and she was out of breath.

"What's wrong, Summer?" Cody asked.

"Have you two seen, Lia?" Summer asked.

"Not since earlier. Why? What's up?" John asked.

"Vince wanted me to tell her that she and I have a photo-shoot together. And I can't find her." Summer said.

Melanie hopped off the counter. She walked into the locker room. Summer and John looked at each other then back at Melanie and Cody. Cody looked at Melanie.

"Okay what were you doing in here, Lia?" John asked.

Melanie looked at Cody then back at John and Summer.

"I was helping Cody ice his eye before I went to see Vince." Melanie said.

"Like that's what you two were doing. Especially in a bathroom." Summer said smirking.

"Hey we're not gonna say anything because our lips are sealed." Cody said.

John and Summer sighed. It was going to be hard trying to pry the truth out of these two.

**A/N: Well what exactly is going on between Melanie and Cody? Well stay tuned! There will be more in the next chapter! Reviews are welcomed! Oh yeah and there is a banner to this story on my profile! I'm gonna thank Sierra for helping me yet again with the darn flashbacks! haha! Gotta thank Alyssa for just being there for me when I needed help. She also threw some ideas out for me that you might see down the road. And if you want a banner don't hesitate to ask me. Just give me the pics of the people and if you want text, etc. just tell me. I'd love to help you guys out. There are sample banners that I made. And there are three banners that are on my Fanfiction profile so check them out. Like always shout-out to all my friends. And thanks for reading this story! **

**yours truly,**

**Kaila Anne**


	4. There's Something Wrong Here

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**There's Something Wrong Here**

Melanie walked out of Cody's locker room with Summer. Melanie had a smile on her face that could tell anyone she was really happy about something. Summer smirked at her best friend.

"All right. Spit it out now. You and Cody are so going out!" Summer squealed.

Melanie blushed and looked at her best friend. Summer looked at it.

"So it's the truth?!" Summer exclaimed.

"I'm not telling you anything, Summer. So please let's just leave it at that." Melanie said as the two walked over to the photo-shoot area.

"Lia, why can't you just tell me?! I mean we're best friends right?" Summer asked.

"Yes we are." Melanie said.

"Then why can't you tell me if you two are going out?!" Summer exclaimed.

"Because it's just complicated right now." Melanie said.

"What's complicated about it? All I'm asking is if you two are going out or not. Which is basically a yes or no answer." Summer said.

Melanie looked at her best friend.

"Because I don't know if Cody and I are really together!" Melanie exclaimed.

Summer looked at her best friend in shock. Shocked at the sudden outburst from her best friend and shocked from what she was just hearing. Summer watched as Melanie took a seat on an equpiment box.

"Ok there's something wrong here. Because you and Cody act like you two are a couple and you're telling me that you don't know if you're actually together. I'm kind of missing something here." Summer said.

"I know that's why it's complicated, Summer. I mean I like Cody and I don't know if he likes me." Melanie said.

"But he does like you. I mean you two are practically inseparable. And you two kiss each other on the lips already. Which would basically tell everyone you two are dating." Summer said.

"That's the thing Summer. I don't know if it's official. He never asked me out in the first place." Melanie said.

"Then why the hell are you two kissing like you two are together?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, Summer. I think it's just that we're attracted to each other." Melanie said.

"Well if the two of you are so damn attracted to each other, why don't you two just get together? I think this is what everyone wants. Even though you two are making us think you guys are together." Summer said.

"I just don't know, Summer. Maybe he and I just need space for now." Melanie said.

Summer jumps up on the equipment box and wraps her arm around her best friend.

"Maybe that is best, Lia. I mean you two are just confusing everyone with your situation. You two need to figure out if you really want to be together like John and I or if you don't want to be together and just be friends with benefits. Which I doubt is something you would want, Lia. You're not the type of person to want that." Summer said.

"I know. I just, I really want this relationship with him. But I don't know if he would want it." Melanie said.

Before Summer could say what she wanted to say, the photographer came into the room. A few minutes later, Melanie and Summer finished up their photo-shoot. Melanie went to meet up with Vince. She walked towards his office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard Vince say.

Melanie opened the door and walked inside the room. Vince looked up from the couch.

"Hey sweetie!" Vince said as he patted the seat next to him.

"Hey Vince. You wanted to see me?" Melanie asked.

"Well yes but not just you. The other person will be coming soon." Vince said.

There was a knock on the door that startled Melanie. Vince chuckled.

"That's the other person. Come in!" Vince said.

Melanie watched as the door flew open. She looked at the person, who walked into the room. Her jaw dropped immediately. The person smiled at her.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short. I'm working on the next chapter right now! So it might be up soon. Well who do you think this person is? And if Cody and Melanie aren't really together, what exactly does Cody think they are? If we know that Melanie thinks, he doesn't like her. Well stay tuned to find out. And the person that walked into the room well it'll be a shocker for you guys. And just what does Vince have stored up his sleeves? Stick around for the next chapter of I Do Cherish You. Shout out to all my friends! To Alyssa and Sierra, thanks for helping me out! Sierra owns Summer. I own Melanie. And you still have yet to see why Melanie's name has McMahon in it. That will come out soon. so please review! And thanks for reading this story! Bye!**

**Yours truly,**

**Kaila Anne**


	5. Say What

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**Say What**

Randy looked at Melanie, who looked like she was shocked at the fact that he was standing there.

"Shocked to see me, Melanie?" Randy asked.

Vince stood up along with Melanie.

"Actually I'm not." Melanie said.

"Okay enough you two. There's a reason I have the both of you here. And that reason is because I want you two in a storyline together." Vince said.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked.

"Say what?!" Melanie exclaimed.

"You two are going to have a love-angle together, We're gonna have Melanie still be with Cody but she'll be turning against him at Summerslam when Randy faces Cody. In a match that has you as the prize, Melanie." Vince said.

"But Vince, you know I don't work as a heel. It's hard for me to be that." Melanie said.

"Well let's just try it out. Then if it doesn't work out, I'll shift you back into a babyface. Just do it for me, Melanie." Vince said.

Melanie thought about in her mind. She wasn't willing to do because of the situation she was already in with Cody. But it was part of her job and she wasn't going to risk her job because she couldn't do a stupid storyline.

"All right. I'll do it for you." Melanie said.

"Thank you, sweetie. What about you, Randy? Are you in?" Vince asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely in." Randy said as Melanie shot him a look.

"Well it's settled then. You two are going to be beginning your storyline soon. Actually it'll be starting tonight. Following Cody's win, Randy, you'll appear on the screen and talk to Cody and a match at Summerslam. But it's not an ordinary match. It's a winner takes all match. The winner of course wins Melanie. And then we'll have Melanie come into the ring. Then she'll wait for Cody's response and when she hears that Cody's in, she'll be shocked. Then she'll leave the ring without him. And she'll have tears in her eyes." Vince said.

"I got that down." Randy said.

"Does Cody know?" Melanie asked.

"Of course he knows. We wouldn't do a storyline with him and him not knowing anything about it." Vince said.

"All right." Melanie said.

"Well then if everything's okay, I'll let you two go." Vince said.

Melanie walked out of the room quickly. She was shocked at what just happened. One minute Vince and the writers had her trying to attack Randy. Then the next they had her working with that jerk. But she knew this would be good. This would help her keep her distance from Cody. So that she could figure out what was going on with her. She shook her head and walked towards the women's locker room. Randy came out of the room minutes later. He was smirking. His plan was now beginning. Vince had fallen into his trap along with Melanie and Cody. Randy walked towards his locker room. Cody was meeting up with Coach before his match with Davari. While Cody was meeting up with Coach, Melanie quickly changed into her outfit. She slipped on her denim mini-skirt and her pink and white eyelet bikini halter style top. The bikini top ties around the neck and back. The top is trimmed with ruffles and a cute bow.Melanie slipped on her platform stilettos which had a strappy metallic sliver upeer, 5" clear heels and a buckled ankle strap. She brushed her hair as Summer came into the room. Summer looked at her best friend.

"Dang girl! Talk about grabbing some attention!" Summer exclaimed.

Melanie giggled and did her make-up.

"What? This is the outfit I'm supposed to wear." Melanie said.

"Right! That's the outfit you're supposed to wear so that you can show Cody you really want him." Summer said.

"Oh shut up!" Melanie said as Summer giggled.

"He's gonna have to do a double-take when he sees you in that outfit." Summer said.

"And I'm leaving this room." Melanie said as she starting walking towards the door.

"Oh Lia, stop walking away." Summer said laughing.

Melanie flipped her off before she walked out of the door. Cody was coming out of Coach's room. Coach had told him that if he didn't win this match tonight, he would have to leave Raw. Melanie walked towards the gorilla position and waited for Cody. Cody walked towards the gorilla position and watched as Melanie twirled her hair as she watched the match that was taking place in the ring. Cody quietly walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Hey beautiful." Cody whispered as he felt Melanie shiver.

Melanie turned to face Cody. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey you." Melanie whispered resting her head against his chest.

"You're looking extremely gorgeous today." Cody said smirking as Melanie pulled away from Cody's chest.

Melanie blushed and smacked him in the chest. Cody chuckled.

"What? I was only stating the truth." Cody said.

"Well thank you." Melanie said.

"It was nothing. You ready to go out there?" Cody asked.

"Let's do this." Melanie said as Cody's music blasted through the arena.

**"And making his way to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina, being accompanied to the ring by Melanie, Cody Rhodes." Lilian said as Cody and Melanie stepped out from behind the curtain. **

**Melanie and Cody walked down the ramp holding hands. **

**King: JR, do you see what Melanie is wearing?!**

**JR: I do, King. **

**King: She looks hot in that outfit! **

**Melanie walked up the steps while Cody followed her. Melanie sat on the middle ropes and let Cody come through. She got up and stood on the outer part of the ropes. Cody turned to face her and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. The two pulled away. Melanie patted his cheek.**

**"Goodluck, babe." Melanie said as she walked down the steps and stood on the side. **

**The ref signaled for the match. Davari attacked Cody with his punches. Davari attacks Cody by throwing him to the turnbuckle. He pulls Cody away from the turnbuckle. Cody reverses a punch from Davari and hits Davari with a big punch. He backs Davari into the turnbuckle and throws him to a different one. Cody throws Davari in the air. As the crowd starts a "Cody" chant. Cody runs to Davari but hits the turnbuckle. Davari lifts him up and does a neckbreaker. He goes for the cover on Cody. **

**"Kick out, Cody!" Melanie screams.**

**1...2...kick out!**

**"Come on, Cody!" Melanie said as she pounded on the mat. **

**Davari picks Cody up and hits him. He puts him in a headlock. Cody backs Davari into the turnbuckle to release the hold. Cody stood in the middle of the ring as Davari ran to attack him. But Cody ducked and hit a clothesline on Davari. Davari got up and Cody started to punch him. Cody ran to the ropes and did a cross-body. He went for the pin.**

**1...2... Kick out!**

**"Come on, ref! That was a three count!" Melanie exclaimed. **

**Davari begged Cody not to hit him and stood up. He got ready to kick Cody but Cody grabbed his leg and swung him around. Davari got ready to hit a clothesline but Cody ducked and ran to the ropes. He hit Davari with a bulldog. Melanie clapped her hands.**

**"You got this, Cody!" Melanie screamed. **

**Cody goes for the pin. **

**1..2.. Kick out! **

**Cody got so angry. **

**"It's okay, Cody. Take it easy!" Melanie said. **

**Cody picks Davari and throws him to the turnbuckle. He rushes to Davari but Davari reverses it and elbows Cody in the face. Cody backs away and Davari runs towards him. Cody does a powerslam. He hit a DDT on Davari and took the pin.**

**1...2...3! **

**Melanie squealed and rushed up the steps. She got into the ring and hugged Cody. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips. **

**"I'm so proud of you!" Melanie whispered as they pulled away. **

**"CODY!" The arena heard someone say. **

**Melanie pulled away from Cody as they both looked at the titantron. Randy appeared on the screen. **

**"Well isn't that a pleasant surprise. You've finally been victorious in winning a match. But I do have a challenge for you. Since you seem to want to come after me. Because of what I did to your father. So what do you say?" Randy asked. **

**Cody took the microphone from Lilian. **

**"You know I'm up for this challenge. So I'm in." Cody said.**

**"Don't be so quick to answer there, Cody. You don't even know what the challenge is." Randy said.**

**"Well get a move on and tell me." Cody said. **

**"How about at Summerslam, you and I wrestle in a match? But not an ordinary match, Cody. This wrestling match will be for the management of Melanie. So now Cody, what do you say to that challenge?" Randy asked.**

**Melanie stood there in shock of what she had just heard. **

**JR: Did we just hear that right, King? Randy Orton wants a match with Cody for the services of Melanie?**

**King: I believe we did, JR. What do you think Cody is going to say?**

**JR: I have no idea. **

**Cody thought about it for a minute. He wouldn't want to do it because it had Melanie up for grabs. And he didn't want to lose her. But if he did the match, he would get revenge for what Randy had done to his father. **

**"You know what, Randy? I think I'm gonna take you up for that challenge. So you're on. At Summerslam, it'll be me winning that match. And I won't only be winning this match for Melanie but for my father as well." Cody said as Melanie looked at him in shock. **

**"Well it's settled. We've got a match then. I'll see you two there or soon." Randy said as he disppeared from the screen.**

**Melanie kept her eyes on Cody. She had tears in her eyes. **

**"I can't believe you. How could you put me up for grabs with a man like that?!" Melanie whispered before turning to get out of the ring. **

Melanie got to the back and walked towards the women's locker room. She wasn't fond of this storyline but whatever. She needed the money to pay for a lot of things. And like Vince had said if she didn't like the whole being a heel, they would turn her back into a babyface. Yeah she knew that being a heel was pretty fun but that really wasn't her thing. But it was pretty much part of her job and she was pretty much willing to take the risk now. She didn't want to risk her job because she couldn't take a simple role. She wasn't like that. She changed from her mini-skirt to a pair of jeans and threw the shoes she had worn to the ring back on. As she was fixing her hair, she heard her cell phone ringing to, "That's just the way we roll" by the Jonas Brothers. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" Melanie said.

"Mel, it's Steph." Stephanie said.

"Oh hey Steph! What's up?" Melanie asked.

"Could you watch Aurora for me this week?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah of course! What's up though?" Melanie asked.

"Well Shane, Mom, and I have to run some errands for a storyline. We're gonna talk to you about it soon. But you know that Paul is still working out at the gym and stuff. So he won't be home a lot and I need someone who can watch Aurora." Stephanie said.

"Steph, you know I'm always gonna watch her. She's my goddaughter. Do you want me to pick her up?" Melanie asked.

"Um I'm here at the arena, she's with my mom at the moment. So I'll give you a lift since John and Summer told me that you got a ride from them." Stephanie said.

"All right. I'll meet you in the parking lot soon." Melanie said.

"Okay. See you there!" Stephanie said.

"Bye!" Melanie said as she ended the call.

Melanie grabbed her bags and opened the door. She walked out of the women's locker room. On her way to the parking lot, she ran into Summer and John.

"Hey Lia!" The two said.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing?" Melanie asked.

"Oh just waiting for John's match. Where are you going this early?" Summer asked.

"Um Steph asked me to watch Aurora this week so I'm gonna be relaxing and preparing for our Divas photo-shoot." Melanie said.

"Awe! You're too sweet, Lia!" John said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks!" Melanie said.

"So that means you're not coming to the club with us tonight?" Summer asked.

"I doubt it. I'd just want to relax and hang out with Aurora." Melanie said.

"All right. Well we should probably get going. Bye Lia!" John said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye John! Bye Summer!" Melanie said as she kissed each on the cheek.

"Bye Lia! Talk to you later!" Summer said as she and John walked away.

Melanie walked towards the parking lot. She stood waiting for Stephanie to come out. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned quickly to see who the person was.

**A/N: Hm..I just love cliffhangers. haha! Well here's the next chapter of I Do Cherish You! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys don't know how much I was ready to take this story off. But your support has helped me in working on this story. I'll probably give you guys more chapters later today since it's early right now. So as always give your reviews. Especially on what you thought about the storyline that's going to happen between Melanie and Randy. And who you think the person is in the parking lot with Melanie. Also tell me if you think Melanie is going to tell Cody about her thoughts on what they having going on. And what do you think Cody is going to tell Melanie about their relationship. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I love you all! Review as always! And be sure to check out my other stories! They're good too! I'm gonna give my shout-outs to: Leanne, Tiff, Faye, and to all my other reviewers. But I'm also gonna give a shout-out to my big sister, Alyssa because she's been helping me a lot with my stories. She's been there for me since day one. Along with Sierra, who has always been there to help me with my stories. Sierra and I are planning to make a co-written story so be sure to check that out. Thanks again! Bye!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Kaila Anne**


	6. Stupid Mistakes That Follow You Forever

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**Stupid Mistakes That Follow You Forever**

Melanie glared at the person, who had just came into the parking lot.

"No need to give me death glares, princess." The voice said.

"Oh don't even talk to me, Randal." Melanie said waiting for Stephanie.

"What the hell have I done to you that's got you acting this way with me?" Randy asked.

Melanie dropped her bags and turned away from him. Then took a minute to not let her frustrations loose. She looked at him and she felt like she was going to explode. She couldn't hold it in. She needed to get it out.

"You wanna know what the hell you've done to me that's got me acting this way? Don't play dumb with me, Randy. You know what you did. And you know how much you've hurt me." Melanie said.

Randy looked at her.

"Lia, I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Randy said.

"Don't fucking call me that, Randy. Only my real friends call me that." Melanie said.

"But we are friends, princess." Randy said.

"We are not, Randy! We haven't been friends since you've called me names during those times you were in Evolution. Do you remember that?! Do you remember calling me a whore or a slut? Do you remember that night in the club? The very place where you told everyone that I had sex with half the roster! Do you remember that, Randy?! Or were you too goddamn drunk to even remember that?!" Melanie exclaimed as she felt the tears surrounding her eyes.

Randy felt her pain. He remembered all the things he had done to her in the past. The way he had treated her. She was his friend, best friend to be exact, way before he became apart of Evolution. He remembered that very moment where he told everyone about her having sex with the half the roster. He regretted saying those things the next day. But he was drunk. Way too drunk to even take back what he had said. And now he carried that stupid mistake with him. He saw the tears in her eyes and it almost broke his heart. Now Randy wasn't one to get emotional but he was feeling her pain now.

"Melanie.." Randy started to say but Melanie said.

"NO! Don't even Melanie me, Randy. You don't know what you put me through, Randy. You don't even know how much those words hurt me. You don't know what it was like to have people look at you differently after having a comment like that come out. You don't know how many times I heard people say bad names about me. Oh no you don't, Randy. You don't how much it hurt to be left out of everything because of one stupid person's false statement. And you don't even know how much it hurts to see that it was your own best friend who made that statement. But that wasn't as low as telling everyone about my abortion. The abortion that you only knew about. The only secret that Vince and his family kept a secret because they wanted to keep me safe. It's the past that you made a promise to keep and just what in the hell did I do to make you go and say those things to everyone? Randy, I trusted you so much. We were best friends way before you even made it big in Evolution. And for you to just throw it all away because you were this big superstar in Evolution, that's a bunch of bullshit, Randy. You changed, Randy. I didn't even know who you were when you were in Evolution." Melanie said as she felt the tears slip out slowly.

Randy wanted to take back everything he had said. He wanted to make everything right again. He wanted their friendship back. And when he saw her crying he wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't going to be okay. He couldn't take back all the things that he had said. Melanie wiped her eyes.

"Evolution changed you, Randy. It changed you into a person I couldn't even see myself being friends with. It made you this horrible person. It did nothing but ruin who you really were. And it created the person you are now. How does it feel to know that Evolution made you say everything you knew about the friends you had before? The friends who knew who the real you was. It didn't feel good when Evolution turned on you, did it? And I can bet you that right at this very moment, you're wanting to tell me that you've changed and that you're not the person I'm talking about. But I don't wanna hear it, Randy. You know if I could go back and change everything that happened, I would and I wouldn't. I wouldn't want to because when you said those comments, you made me realize what an idiot you were. And how stupid I was to even be friends with you." Melanie said.

"Melanie, I'm sorry. I wish I could take those things that I said back. And you're right I don't know what you went through after I said those stupid comments. But I never changed, Melanie. Why can't you understand that?" Randy asked.

"Because you did change, Randy! You changed a lot! It broke my heart to see you changing. It hurt so much because I couldn't even be there for you. All because I didn't know who you were becoming. And now you're this big "Legend Killer". And I'm sorry too, Randy. I'm sorry that I was too dumb to even see that our friendship meant nothing to you. That I could have possibly been this one night stand chick that you wouldn't even remember. I'm sorry that I'm being such a bitch to you. I'm sorry that I don't even wanna hear you out. I'm sorry that I don't see us being friends. I'm sorry that I can't forgive you. I'm even sorry that you even have to feel sorry for me." Melanie said.

"Melanie..." Randy started to say but Melanie once again cut him off.

"No Randy. I don't even want to hear what you have to say. You said what you had to say that night at the club and that very moment you told everyone about the abortion I had. We're never gonna be friends again, Randy. So don't even hope that there will be hope for us to be friends again. Don't even think that this storyline will bring us together. Don't even think that since we're in this storyline, I'll be talking to you all the time. I'm sick of you, Randy. This storyline I hate it because it has me working with the one person I hate so much!" Melanie said.

Stephanie stepped into the parking lot. She saw Randy and Melanie standing there. Melanie looking like she was out of breath. Melanie was thankful that Stephanie had come out now. She didn't want to speak to Randy. Stephanie looked at Melanie.

"Is there a problem here, you two?" Stephanie asked.

"No. No problem at all. You ready to go, Steph?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'll see you later, Randy." Stephanie said as she and Melanie walked towards her car.

Randy watched as they got everything in the car and took off. He now realized how much he had hurt Melanie and how he was never going to be able to change the past. He walked towards his car and got everything in. Stephanie focused her attention on the road but still spoke with Melanie.

"Mel, you want to tell me what just happened between you and Randy?" Stephanie asked.

Melanie looked out the window and then turned to look at Steph.

"He wanted to talk to me about our friendship and how he wanted us to be friends again." Melanie said.

"And what did you say?" Stephanie asked.

"I said I didn't want to be friends with him." Melanie said.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"Because Steph, he's hurt me so much, Steph." Melanie said.

"What has he done?" Stephanie said.

"He took advantage of me one night, Steph. We were both drunk but I wasn't as drunk as him. He took advantage of me and we ended up having sex together that night. A couple weeks later, I got really sick and my period was late. So I took a pregnancy test and well let's just say I ended up being pregnant. And well let's just say I didn't want to keep the baby because it was Randy's. And Randy, he just told everyone about a lot of horrible things about me. And I just didn't want him to know that I was pregnant with his kid. I regret not keeping the child, Steph but I don't regret not being friends with Randy." Melanie said.

Stephanie stopped the car in front of her house and they got out. The two gathered their stuff from the trunk.

"Oh my god, I so wanna kill Randy now." Stephanie said as they walked into the house.

"It's okay, Steph. Don't worry about him." Melanie said.

"But he hurt you, Mel." Stephanie said.

"I know, Steph but I got over it. And I'm okay now. Now where's my favorite niece?!" Melanie asked.

Paul keep down stairs with Aurora following behind him. She was now one and able to walk. Aurora squealed when she saw her mom.

"Mommy!" Aurora screamed as she ran to her mom.

Stephanie picked her daughter up and hugged her.

"Hey baby." Stephanie said kissing her daughters head.

"I missed you." Aurora said.

"I missed you too. And look who came with me. Auntie Mel said she wants to watch you this week." Stephanie said.

"Auntie Mel!" Aurora squealed as she reached for her godmother.

Melanie took the young child into her arms.

"Hey princess. You all set to go?" Melanie asked.

"Uh huh." Aurora said.

"Well let me grab your bag and then we can go." Melanie said as Paul handed the bag to Melanie.

"Take care of her, Mel." Paul said.

"You know I will. And you work on that leg of yours. We need you back at Raw." Melanie said.

"I know you do." Paul said as they laughed.

Stephanie looked at her daughter, who was still in Melanie's arms.

"You be a good girl for Auntie Mel." Stephanie said kissing her daughter's head.

"I will." Aurora said.

"Well we're gonna get going. We'll see you guys later." Melanie said as she carried her belongings and Aurora to her car.

**A/N: Well this is the chapter! I know it seems pretty horrible but that's because I'm having bad cramps and the weather is really hot over here. So please review! And now you know what happened in the past between Melanie and Randy. The next chapter should be up in a bout another hour or two, I gotta brainstorm what I want in it. So please be patient. Hehe! Shout-outs to: Faye (who gave me a splendid idea), Leanne, Tiff, and Christal-R. I'm gonna thank as usual Sierra for being there and helping me out. And I wanna take Alyssa for pushing me to finish this chapter. And without her guidance, I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter. So thanks again guys! Love ya! **

**yours truly,**

**Kaila Anne**


	7. The Reason

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**The Reason**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Randy sat in his car driving back to his place in St. Louis. He as thinking about so many things. He knew that he wasn't a perfect person and that he couldn't change everything that he had done in the past. He thought about all the things that he had done in the past. And as he was thinking about those things, his mind started to wish that he hadn't done them at all. Every single one of his problems in the past were now coming back to haunt him. And there was nothing he could do. At least that's what he thought.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Randy took a quick stop at the gas station. He stopped to put gas in the car. As the gas was going into the tank, Randy took a picture out of his wallet. It was a picture of Melanie and him. During the moment they were best friends. Randy leaned against the car. He wanted to change. He wanted to show everyone that he was not the same guy that was in Evolution. That he was better than what Evolution had made him to be. That he wasn't such a bad guy at all. And the reason for him to want to change himself was because of Melanie.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who cataches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

Randy got back into the car and was back on his way to trying to get himself back home. He thought about all the things that he had done to Melanie. He thought about the talk that they had just had in the parking lot. She had made him rethink all the situations where he had done wrong towards her. He didn't feel good about al lthe things he had done to her. He felt really bad for actually hurting her so bad. For causing her so much pain. And all he wanted to do now was go back in time. Wanting to change and take back all the cruel things he had said about her. All the rumors that he started and the rumors that weren't even true. He wanted to take them back so bad. All because he wanted to regain the frienship that they had always had in the past. He was going to do anything and everything just to get their friendship back to where it used to be. Way before he was even apart of Evolution and way before any of the drama had happened between them. And all he wanted to do was be there for her just like he had been in the past. She had been there during all the break-ups he had gone through. She had been his shoulder to cry on. And he hadn't been the same for her.

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

Randy needed to come up with a plan where he could actually get Melanie to talk to him and not even avoid him at all. It was just a matter of how he was going to get her to talk to him. And just what was it going to take to get her to forgive him? He, of course, didn't know the answer to that question. But he was going to find. He could also give her roses with chocolate. But that was the usual guy thing to give. He needed to romance her in a different way. Dinner on a yacht or laying under the stars. He couldn't decide just yet. He was gonna need some help from his friends. He needed for his plan to work out. He wasn't going to let his plan fall apart. No! He wouldn't stand for it. He was going to get the plan going soon.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

No one ever said that we were going to be born perfect and Randy wasn't one to be perfect. And he knew his mistakes. Yet he was never able to learn from those mistakes until now. He didn't realize how much all his mistakes affected everyone else. There were too many things that he needed to fix in his life. Some were major things and some were minor things but among all things they were problems that hurt others. And Randy now was willing to make a change in himself and admit to all his problems. Or was he?

_I found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Randy needed to find his true inner being and stop letting others take control of him. He was his very own person and he didn't need someone telling him what he needed to do. He know what he wanted to do. Wasn't it obvious? He wanted to continue to make a name for himself. After all he was a third generation superstar and the self-proclaimed "Legend Killer". His grandfather was "Bob Orton" and his father was known as "Cowboy Bob Orton Jr.". Randy though about his grandfather. He was going to have to change not only for Melanie but for his grandfather as well. His grandfather meant a lot to him and was taken away by a series of heart attacks. Randy was hurt when he heard these news about his grandfather. He didn't know what to do so he turned to drinking. And that was to the point where it got out of hand. Randy needed to get control of his life back. He needed to take matters into his own hand and that was exactly what he was going to do.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And that reason is you_

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It was basically just Randy's thoughts of things that happened in his life. I do not own the song. The song is 'The Reason' and it's by Hoobastank and they are the ones who own it. Well I hope that you guys are still enjoying this story. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school already. And I need to start doing my homework for school. So I'll be pretty busy. I'll try to update every now and then. Hopefully I can get an update sometime soon for the next chapter. So what do you think Randy is going to do? Will Melanie fall for his plan? Well you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks! Oh yeah I changed my name so it's closely related to my name. But yeah thank! Love ya guys! **

**yours truly,**

**Miss Jayy**


	8. Breakaway

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**Breakaway**

Melanie drove her and Aurora to her house. She opened the garage and parked the car inside. She turned off the engine of the car and looked in the mirror. Aurora was fast asleep in her car-seat. Melanie got out of the car and opened the passenger door behind the doors door. She unlocked Aurora from her seatbeat and picked the young infant up. She made sure Aurora's head was resting on her shoulder. She shut the door and walked over to the trunk of the car. She grabbed all her belongings and Aurora's belonging's as well. She shut the door and locked up her car.

Aurora and Melanie were now inside the house and slowly making their way upstairs to the master bedroom. Melanie dropped their bags in the room and walked Aurora over to the Jenny Lind Crib in Pink. She covered Aurora from the neck down and watched as the young infant yawned and continued to sleep. Melanie walked over to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Melanie walked back over to the crib and turned on the baby monitor. She was going to hang out downstairs for a few minutes. She slipped out of the room and walked down the steps. Melanie slowly walked towards the living room. She walked over to the table that stood in the center of the room between entertainment center and the couch. She made she had turned the baby monitor on. The baby monitor sat on the table.

Melanie walked over to the entertainment center and looked at all the photo-albums that sat on the shelves. She slowly took them all out. She placed them on the floor and turned the cd player on. She made sure that the volume of the speaker wasn't loud since Aurora was sleeping already. The cd blasted the song "Breakway" by Kelly Clarkson. Melanie sat down on the ground and lifted the first album. This album contained her pictures from when she was born.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

Melanie saw pictures of her birth followed by pictures of her being brought back home. She saw images of when she was a year old. There were pictures of her at her first birthday party. She felt tears surrounding her eyes. There was an image that got the tears around her eyes. A picture of her mother, father, and her. Her father was holding her in his arms while her mom lit the candles on the cake. Melanie had pigtails in her hair and was wearing a tiny dress and sandals. She felt herself smile a bit. Those were the moments in her life where she felt happiness. Where she felt she really had a family and now it was all gone. There was no family for her.

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray) _

_I could breakaway_

She flipped the pages a couple more. She saw her pictures from school. She smiled at herself. She could see the changes in herself. Her appearances was changing as she had gone up to a different grade. She remembered the boys that used to crush on her best friends. Then the crushes she had on the cute boys. Those were memories that were never meant to be forgotten. Melanie saw her hair style changing. She had pictures of herself with her hair up and her hair down. Half up or half down. Then she got passed her school picture of when she was 8. All the memories of what had happened to her started to flow into her head.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Melanie let the tears pour out. She knew that it was okay to let her tears out. That God would be there to help her out now. That God was there for me and that God would watch her. God would make sure she was all right. What she needed to do was to: _let go and let God_. That was the main thing she needed to do. She cried and flipped through the pages. There was one picture on that page that hit her hard. There was a picture of her and her mom the day before her mom left. Melanie ran her fingers over the picture.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakway_

She still needed to breakaway from the promise that her mom made. But it hurt to know that her mom still wasn't there for her. That her mom had never kept her promise and came back for her. It hurt her that the promise her made made never came true and that she had gone through a tough time in her life with her father. Her father, who she thought was a very important man in her life. But she was wrong among all things. Her father had held a different personality. One that no child wanted to ever see. He was deceptive, manipulated, and much stronger than she was. Melanie wished she could have been stronger and could have fought her own battle with her father. She would have been able to prevent the rapings that he had done to her. And she wouldn't have to live with the burden of being an unwanted child.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She never ever in her life wanted to think about her father and her mother. Although they had been good to her when she was a young child. It didn't change the fact that they didn't have the heart to be parents to her. She wanted to forget what she was thinking. So she turned the page. There were a new group of images and these images made her cry as well. They were pictures of her and Randy. When they were friends. There were two of them all serious and the other two showing them being funny. That's what she liked about their friendship, they could go from serious to funny. Or vice versa. Randy had been there for her when she needed him especially during that rough time with her parents. Since he was an up and coming star, Melanie got a chance to meet up with him during his days in OVW. Something no one really knew about. They had shared so many things in common and it made Melanie not even want to think about it. Who knows what would happen if she kept thinking about it.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where theyll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

And that's when Melanie shut the book. She grabbed the picture frame which held a picture of her with Aurora. She loved the picture and it always put a smile on her face. When Aurora was born, Melanie became attached to the young child. Stephanie knew that she could count on Melanie to watch her daughter. And Stephanie trusted her a lot. Melanie looked at the picture again. Aurora gave Melanie a reason to smile everyday of her life. And Aurora was the one thing that made Melanie want to breakway from the shell that she was hidden in. Although she may have not looked like she was hiding herself, she knew she was doing that. She was scared to let go of everything. But once you let go and let God, everything will be okay. God will take care of you and Melanie knew that. She was going to come out of that shell. She was going to breakaway from everything. She was going to finally open up. She was gonna try and make friends with everyone and that was her final decision. But she was never ever going to forget those who had given her the life she had now.

_I'll spread my wings _

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take chance_

_Make a change_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway  
_

**A/N: WOO! Update! haha! This chapter was now about Melanie's point of view on things that went on in her life. Kelly Clarkson owns the song "Breakaway". What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? What will go down between Cody and Melanie? What will go down between Randy and Melanie? Will Melanie forgive Randy? Oh so many questions. So little time. But I have yet to update soon! Shout-outs to: Tiff, Faye, Leanna, Christel-R, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, and many others. I'd like to give a shout-out to Sierra, who has been helping me out most of the time. I also wanna thank Alyssa. She's been my guidance though my story. Sierra and I have a joint-story that I would like you guys to check out. Look for the title "No Matter What" by glowingstarwriters. It's a great story! Enjoy! Please Review! **

**Love ya,**

**Miss Jayy**


	9. A Million Ways To Smile

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**A Million Ways To Smile**

Melanie slowly cleaned the area that she had placed all the albums. She picked up the albums and placed them back on the shelves. She pushed the button off for the CD player then walked over to the table to turn off the baby monitor. She walked towards the stairs that led upstairs. She switched the light off in the living room and walked up the steps. She stepped into the master bedroom and listened to Aurora's faint breathing. Melanie smiled to herself as the child continued to sleep.

She climbed into her bed and shut the light off. Soon she drifted into her own sleep with a smile on her face. The next morning, Melanie awoke to the sunlight reflecting into the room. She opened her eyes and got out of bed. Slowly walking over to the crib, she saw Aurora's eyes opening and closing. Melanie picked up the young child. Aurora took a yawn before she kept her eyes open.

"Morning, baby girl." Melanie said.

"Morning, Auntie Lia." Aurora said as she wrapped her arms around Melanie's neck.

"What do you want to do today, baby girl?" Melanie asked.

"Me want ice cream." Aurora said.

"All right ice cream it is. You want it from Cold Stones?" Melanie asked.

"Uh huh." Aurora said.

"All right well let's get you dressed for the day then." Melanie said as she put Aurora down.

The two walked into the bathroom which was in the master bedroom as well. Melanie gave Aurora a bath before dressing Aurora into a nice pink sundress and sandals. Melanie sat Aurora down on the bed and turned TV on.

"You watch cartoons while Auntie Lia takes a bath, okay?" Melanie asked.

"Okay." Aurora said as Melanie slipped into the bathroom.

Melanie took a quick shower before dressing into a denim mini-skirt and a light purple tank-top. She slipped on her flip-flops and combed her hair. She applied a tiny amount of make-up before walking back into the bedroom. Melanie picked Aurora up off the bed.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Melanie asked.

"Yup." Aurora said.

Melanie smiled as she picked up her messenger bag and slipped in some of the things that Aurora would need. Aurora blew at Melanie's hair while Melanie walked down the stair. Melanie smiled and chuckled at Aurora.

"What are you doing, baby girl?" Melanie asked.

"Me bow your hair." Aurora said.

Melanie pinched Aurora's nose softly.

"You're such a cutie, baby girl." Melanie said as she walked her and Aurora to the garage.

"Tank you." Aurora said as Melanie opened the back passenger door.

"Your welcome." Melanie said as she placed Aurora in her car-seat.

Melanie shut the back passenger door to her 2005 Toyota Highlander. She got into the drivers side and opened the garage. She started the engine and reversed the car out of the garage. She made sure she closed the garage. Then they were off to get some ice cream. Melanie parked the car when they got to their destination. Melanie grabbed her bag then helped Aurora out of the car. The two walked into the store. They waited in line for their order.

A worker came over to them and asked for their order.

"What can I get for you?" The worker asked.

"I'll have two tubs of Cake Batter with Sprinkles ice cream, one Love it Cake Batter with Sprinkles, and one Like it Cake Batter with Sprinkles." Melanie said as Aurora giggled.

The worker got the ice cream and made them. She gave the ice cream in a waffle bowl and in the tubs. Melanie paid for the items and got ready to walk out of the store when someone else walked into the room. She looked into his green eyes or at least that's what she thought they were. He took the young child from her arm. Aurora squealed and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Unca Cody!" Aurora squealed.

"Hello munchkin! Long time no see. How are you?" Cody asked.

"Me good." Aurora said.

"That's good, munchkin." Cody said.

Aurora clapped her tiny hands together as Cody looked at Melanie.

"Hey Melanie." Cody said.

"Hi Cody." Melanie said.

"It's been a while since we last seen each other, hasn't it?" Cody asked.

Melanie chuckled.

"It's only been a day." Melanie said as she took the young child back into her arms.

"That's true but it still feels like we've been away from each other for a long time." Cody said.

"Yeah." Melanie said.

"Cody baby, what are you getting here?" The three heard someone say.

Melanie looked at the door and saw Brooke from ECW walk into the room. Melanie felt her heart drop inside her when she heard Brooke call Cody, _baby_. Melanie looked at Aurora then back at Cody and Brooke.

"Um we're gonna get going now. We'll see you two later." Melanie said as she quickly walked out of the store.

Cody watched as Melanie shuffled to get out of the door. He was tempted to chase after her but there was Brooke as well. And he was really starting to like Brooke. Melanie got Aurora situated into the car before she got into her own car. Melanie looked into the rearview mirror and saw Aurora eating her ice cream.

"Does it taste good, baby girl?" Melanie asked.

"Uh huh." Aurora said as she continued to spoon the ice cream.

Melanie smiled and focused her attention back on the road. She drove them back to her house and got them into the house. She set Aurora on the kitchen counter and watched as Aurora ate her ice cream. Melanie started to eat her ice cream after she placed the tubs into the freezer.

"What do you feel like doing now, Aurora?" Melanie asked.

"Me no know." Aurora said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Melanie asked.

"Uh huh." Aurora said.

"Okay. Well let's go to the living room." Melanie said as she helped Aurora off the counter.

Melanie watched as Aurora walked to the living room. Melanie watched from the kitchen. She stood in the kitchen thinking. Was Cody really over her? Had he given up on her? What had she done to change Cody's mind? What was she going to do now? Her feelings for Cody were still there. And she knew she wanted to be with him. But he was with Brooke. Or at least that's what she thought.

Melanie shook the thought out of her head and started to walk to the living. On her way to the living room, the doorbell to the house rang. Melanie walked over to the door and checked to see who it was. She opened the door and looked at the person. She was shocked to see the person standing there in front of her house door.

"Um..can I help you?" Melanie asked.

The person showed her the roses which were hiding behind their back.

"These are for you." They said.

Melanie took the roses and smiled.

"Um thanks." Melanie said.

"Your welcome." The person said.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Melanie asked.

**A/N: Well there's the next chapter. I hope you like it! I haven't been able to update because of school and work. I'm still balancing school, work, and my stories. But it's coming out pretty good. I'll hopefully have an update tomorrow. If not it'll be a while before you guys will hear from me. But I'm gonna give my shout-outs to: Faye, Christal-R, Tiff, Leanne, Mikki, Amber, and the rest of my fanfic readers. I have to do my two main shout-outs to my wonderful sisters, Sierra and Alyssa. Without Sierra, I wouldn't have gotten much of my ideas. And with Alyssa, I would have never ever continued this story without her help to actually get me to keep this story. I love Alyssa to death because she understands me. And I miss her so much. So what do you guys think about Cody and Brooke? Not what you expected huh? Well who do you think is at Melanie's door? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter I Do Cherish You. Reviews are welcomed and so are suggestions! And please check out Sierra and I's story 'No Matter What'. We have a joint account under glowingstarwriters. So please read that story! **

**Love,**

**Miss Jayy **


	10. The Beating Of The Heart

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**The Beating Of The Heart**

"Melanie, I just came here to talk. That's all I want to do." Randy said.

Melanie rolled her eyes at him.

"Randy, we talked already. We talked in the parking lot. And as for right now I have nothing to say to you anymore." Melanie said.

Randy took a step forward. Shrinking the gap between them. He cupped her face in his hands. Melanie felt her heart start to beat. But she flinched and took his hands over her face.

"Don't touch me and get out of my house." Melanie said as she pushed Randy back out.

Melanie tried to close the door but Randy put his foot to stop the door. He pushed the door open a bit so that he wouldn't hurt Melanie. He stepped into the house and shut the door.

"Randy, get out of my house! I don't want you in here and I don't want anything to do with you!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Calm down, Melanie. Just listen to me. You don't have to say anything." Randy said.

Melanie shook her head no.

"Now is not a good time, Randy." Melanie said.

"Why? Is someone over?" Randy asked.

Randy and Melanie heard tiny footsteps walking to where they were. Melanie turned around to see Aurora walking to her. Melanie picked her up as Aurora looked at Randy.

"Hi Unca Ran Ran." Aurora squealed as she reached for him.

Randy took the young child into his arms.

"Hey squirt. What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Auntie Lia wach me." Aurora said.

"Auntie Lia's watching you? Is she doing a good job?" Randy asked.

"Uh huh!" Aurora said.

"What have you guys been doing?" Randy asked.

"Watch movies, eat ice cream." Aurora said.

"Ice cream?" Randy asked.

"Uh huh." Aurora said.

"Well why don't we go watch a movie and then we could go to the park. Do you like that, squirt?" Randy asked as he tickled her.

Aurora giggled and nodded her head. Randy put her down. Melanie and Randy watched her walk to the living room. Melanie turned her attention back to Randy.

"Why are you doing this, Randy?" Melanie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Doing what?" Randy asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, Randy." Melanie said.

"Melanie, I don't know what you're talking about." Randy said.

"Look Randy, there's a reason why you came here with roses in your hands. There's a reason why you told Aurora that you would watch a movie with her and take her to the park. And I want to know why." Melanie said.

"All right you want the honest truth and here it is. I'm here because I wanted to fix everything that I had done wrong. I wanted us to be friends again because I realized how much of an asshole or idiot I was. I'm sorry, Melanie. I'm sorry that you had to go through so many things because of me. If I could take it back, I would. But as for right now, I want us to start over as friends. I want us to be able to communicate with each other." Randy said.

Melanie laughed sarcastically.

"You really think I'm going to believe you? You think that just because you're trying to help out with Aurora that I would forgive you. Well let me tell you this, Randy. We are far from becoming friends again. And I will speak to you when I'm ready to speak to you. So don't try to do these things that you're doing." Melanie said as she walked to the living room.

Randy sighed. His plan was not going the way he imagined it to go. But he still had to keep trying and that was what he was going to do. He walked to the living room where he saw Aurora and Melanie on the couch watching 'The Swan Princess'. Randy sat beside Aurora and watched the movie with them. After the movie had finished, Randy had looked over at Aurora and saw that she was sleeping. He then looked at Melanie, who was trying to shift Aurora into her arms. Randy stood up and touched Melanie's left arm.

"I'll take her up." Randy said as he picked the young child up into his arms.

Melanie led the way without saying a word. Randy followed her into the master bedroom. He carried Aurora to the crib inside the room. He placed her inside the crib and watched as Melanie covered the child up. Melanie turned the baby monitor on as well. She walked out of the room as Randy followed behind her.

Melanie made her way towards the kitchen. She ran through her cabinets trying to find cupcake mixes. She was going to make them before she would go to the photo-shoot tomorrow. Randy sat on a stool and watched her work her way around the kitchen.

"Melanie, talk to me. I know I've done you wrong but can't you find it in your heart to make peace with me?" Randy asked.

Melanie continued to search for supplies in the kitchen. She had heard what Randy had asked but why answer it when you know he wouldn't make the effort to change their friendship? She asked herself that while walking. But she realized that she couldn't ignore Randy because he wasn't going to leave her house. But she wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

Melanie continued to work on the batch of cupcakes that she needed to get done. Randy sat on the stool watching her and still waiting for her response. He wasn't going to give up. He wouldn't give up because he wasn't one to do a thing like that. He stood up from the stool and walked over to her. He stood behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. Melanie took in some air before she felt her heart beat a whole lot faster. She didn't know how to react but she knew she wasn't supposed to fall into whatever Randy was up to. She nudged Randy's head off her shoulder. Randy snuck his arms around her waist and held her in her place.

"Come on, Mel. You know you're gonna have to talk to me sometime." Randy said.

Melanie put the box she was reading down and shifted herself in his arms so that she was facing him.

"You wanna talk, Randy? What is there to talk about? How you feel so sorry that you hurt me? Maybe you want to tell me again that you think we should be friends. If that's the case, Randy, then I don't have time for this. You had your chance and you messed it up. And no one said that you could call me 'Mel'" Melanie said as she untangled herself from his arms.

"Melanie, just let me start over and show you how much you mean to me." Randy said as he watched Melanie turn away from him.

Melanie tried to hide her tears but Randy saw her trying to wipe them and he made her face him. He cupped her face and thumbed her tears away.

"Why won't you let me back into your life?" Randy asked.

Melanie couldn't stop her tears from coming out as she looked into his blue eyes. She wanted to tell him so bad why she wouldn't want to bring him back into her life. But she was scared. Scared of the way he would react. Scared that he would walk out of the door at any moment. But wasn't that what she wanted to happen? Okay yeah that's what she wanted but she didn't want him to leave because of what she was about to tell him.

"Randy, you remember the night that you told everyone I had an abortion?" Melanie asked inhaling some air and preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Yes I do, Melanie. I remember it so well and I'm sorry like I said." Randy said.

"Well when you told everyone that I had an abortion there was something you didn't know." Melanie said.

Randy had a confused look on his face as he was trying to understand what was coming out of Melanie's mouth.

"Melanie, I don't understand. What is this leading to?" Randy asked.

"You were the father of the unborn child, Randy." Melanie said looking at him.

Randy felt his heart beating faster and felt it drop after.

**A/N: Well that's the next chapter! Yeah I know it didn't make much sense because I had so much tension built among the two but a lot of you coughs Alyssa coughs really enjoyed this Randy/Melanie pairing so this is sort of in a way dedicated to you guys. So how exactly do you guys think Randy took the news besides what the last sentence stated? I'm sorry it may have been a confusing chapter but I really wanted to get something good out of this Randy/Melanie pairing. Next chapter will be up soon. Shout-Outs to: Faye, Leanne, Christal-R, Mikki, Tiffany (I'm still laughing at your review. Haha!) and to the rest of you who are reading this fanfic. I want to thank Sierra for helping me out with the past couple of chapters. And my big sister Alyssa for always giving me suggestions for my stories. I love ya, Alyssa! Read and Review! Thanks so much guys! You guys are the best!**

**Love,**

**Miss Jayy **


	11. Another McMahon Revealed and One Yet

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**Another McMahon Revealed and One Yet to Be Discovered**

After telling Randy that he was the father of the unborn child, Melanie hadn't heard from him. He had walked out of the house and never came back. Part of Melanie was happy that he didn't come back but part of her regretted telling him so soon. But there was no way she could have held it in for a long time. The days that followed Randy leaving became a lot easier for Melanie. She had found things to do that distracted her. She had gotten her photo-shoot done and helped Stephanie with Aurora.

Now it was Monday and everyone was making their way back to the arena. Melanie made her way into the arena. She had on a pair of jeans and a green tank-top with white tennis shoes on. She had slipped her hair into a bun. She carried her duffle bag and her backpack with her. On her way to the locker room, she ran into Torrie. She squealed when she saw Torrie. Torrie hugged her best friend.

"Hey you!" Torrie whispered as they pulled apart from each other.

"How are you?" Melanie asked.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" Torrie asked.

"I've been okay." Melanie said as she sighed.

"What's wrong, Lia?" Torrie asked as they made their way into the women's locker room.

"I told Randy." Melanie said.

Torrie's eyes looked at Melanie's as her jaw dropped. She was shocked. She obviously knew what Melanie had told Randy.

"How did he take it?" Torrie asked.

"Well he walked out of the house without saying a word to me and I pretty much haven't heard a word from him since. But when he walked out of the house, I felt relieved because I didn't want to talk to him any ways." Melanie said.

"Wow. I'm just shocked he didn't question why you gave the baby up. But any ways, are you ready for tonight?" Torrie asked.

"I'm so ready! Are you?" Melanie asked as she changed into a black sexy corset style strapless dress which had a hook and eye closure up the front and allover gathering.

The dress had a red belt which fell below her breast and made sure the dress fit her well.

"Of course I'm ready." Torrie said as she and Melanie did their make-up.

Torrie adjusted her heeled shoes as Melanie slipped on her laced ankle wrap platform sandal with 6-inch stiletto heel. The ribbons on the sandal were black matching her outfit. After fixing their shoes, the two best friends fixed their hair. Torrie brushing her hair down as Melanie curled sections of her hair before pinning some back. Summer stepped into the room to tell them that they were needed at the gorilla position.

"You two look beautiful." Summer said as Melanie and Torrie walked beside her.

"Thanks! You're lucky you don't have to be out there." Torrie said.

"Yeah I know. But I'll be in the back with John. We won't be doing anything fun anyways." Summer said.

"That sucks for you." Melanie said as they got to the gorilla position.

"Tell me about it. Well I'll see you two girls later." Summer said.

"Yeah we'll hang out before Cody's match." Melanie said.

"You know it." Summer said as Torrie nodded her head.

Torrie and Melanie watched as Summer walked away. A few minutes later, Cody had come by and stood next to Melanie. Torrie was talking with Michelle. Melanie looked at Cody then looked at Torrie and Michelle. Cody was thinking of something to say to Melanie. They hadn't spoken since Melanie had seen him with Brooke. Luckily for the two, it was time for them to head down to the ring.

_**A majority of the superstars and divas from all three shows were surrounding the ring. They were waiting for Vince to come out and talk about this illegitimate child of his. Cody slipped his arm around Melanie's waist when Vince's music started to play. Vince walked down to the ring and got into the ring. He was handed a microphone so that he could speak. **_

"_**I was a little surprised at the news last week. Quite frankly I was shocked at the fact that I have an… that I have an…that I have an illegitimate child. And I admit...I admit to one or two rendezvous in my life. But quite frankly I don't remember the… I don't even remember what this woman looks like. I don't even remember her name. And speaking of which, she is withholding the name from me. She is withholding the name of my child. Which quite frankly means this is far beyond a paternity suit. What this is, is sheer extortion. I will not… I will not in any side of circumstances be extorted. I cannot be intimidated. I can't be intimidated by the U.S. Congress. I can't be intimated by the media. And I damn sure can't be intimidated by some woman who was obviously a lazy… by some woman who should have been on the pill. However I take solace… I take solace in the fact that all of the WWE… I take solace in the fact that each and every one of these WWE superstar surrounding the ring are all supportive of me. I take solace in the fact that my family, every single one of the members of my family are understanding and supportive as well and I'm a little tongue tied but I would hope that I could ask for the support of each and everyone of you as well. Come on this could happen to any red blooded American male. Come on! I've supported you for all these many years and the least you could do is support me in my time of need. Damnit for 30 years, I've been in the public spotlight. For 30 years and nothing bothers me. You people don't bother me. Nothing can bother me." Vince stated before being cut off by Stephanie's music. **_

_**Stephanie stepped out from behind the curtain and made her way to the ring. Vince's expression changed. Stephanie got into the ring. **_

"_**Well I'm glad that nothing can bother you, dad. And quite frankly I would have told you what I'm about to tell you in private. But since you last week accused me of some sort of publicity stunt when I cried my eyes out and grieved in front of the world at the thought of your death. I mean do you have any idea what you put Mom, Shane, and I through. Do you?" Stephanie asked.**_

"_**Look... I know know this… I know you went to the three attorneys'. You just want to get your piece of the pie. It's all about you getting your end of the money. It's all about the money. It's all about the money!" Vince exclaimed.**_

"_**You know what, Dad, you're sick! You're absolutely sick. You're the one who faked your own death and got slapped with a paternity suit by a woman you don't even know. So as a matter of fact, I have no more feelings of guilt for what I'm about to say in public. The hell I don't need to do this. See earlier today I came from the plane of attorneys' office and it seems as though your illegitimate child, my half-brother or sister is standing around this ring right now." Stephanie said.**_

_**The crowd started to cheer. Melanie looked at the people beside her then looked at Cody. **_

"_**Your bastard is a WWE Superstar. Congratulations!" Stephanie said.**_

_**Vince held a shocked expression on her face. Stephanie lifted the microphone back to her mouth.**_

"_**But wait I'm not done. There is one person that is surrounding the ring and this person is not part of this paternity suit because they are already apart of the family. So I'd like to call up Melanie McMahon!" Stephanie said as she looked at her sister. **_

_**Melanie smiled at her older sister and looked at Cody, who held a shocked look on his face. Melanie released herself from his grasp and walked to the nearest steps. She walked up the steps and looked at the rest of the superstars, who were really shocked at the fact that she was a McMahon. Stephanie hugged her sister and handed her the microphone. Melanie listened to the arena got quiet.**_

"_**Now I'm sure you all want to know just how in the world did I become a McMahon. Well it's a long and complicated story. Growing up, I had a lot of problems in my life. My parents got divorced when I was young. They fought for custody over me and I ended up living with my father. Who I hated and he started to take advantage of me. He raped me at every chance he got and when I turned 13, he let his friends take advantage of me as well. Then when I turned 16, I ran away. My father had left me some money so I took it and used it for wrestling school. While at wrestling school, Vince did some scouting and discovered me. He asked me information about me and I told him everything he needed to know. He asked if I had a place to live and I told him I didn't. He asked me why and I told him about my parents and the situation that I was in. He decided that he was going to ask the court if it was okay to adopt me and take me in as one of their children. Luckily the Court agreed after many testimonies and as soon as the adoption was done, I immediately changed my last name to McMahon. And that is the story of how I became a McMahon." Melanie said as Stephanie slipped her arm around her sister's shoulder. **_

_**The two sisters looked at Vince. Melanie took a deep breath. **_

"_**As for right now, I'm not really sure on how I'm supposed to feel about having this illegitimate child coming into the family. But I'll be very accepting of this WWE superstar just as Stephanie and Shane were very accepting of me. Congratulations dad too!" Melanie said as she and Stephanie stepped out of the ring. **_

Melanie waited for Torrie and Michelle to get to the back. Cody had gotten to the back before Torrie and Michelle did. He pulled her aside so that they could talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cody asked.

"Tell you about me being a McMahon?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"Well you never asked and I never really wanted anyone to know about me being a McMahon because it would change how everyone looked at me. But Vince, Shane, Stephanie, and Linda wanted me to at least tell everyone how I was a McMahon. So I took the chance and did that." Melanie said.

"And you wanted me to ask you that?" Cody asked.

"I didn't say I wanted you to ask me that." Melanie said.

"I still don't get why you couldn't just tell me that." Cody said.

"Because it's personal, Cody. It's just like you not telling me that you and Brooke are going out." Melanie said.

**A/N: Well there you go. Another chapter complete! So sorry I'm late in updates. But I've been busy with school and I've been so tired that I'm following asleep early now a days. I work 5 days a week and work right after school. So I basically don't have time to work on my stories except for the weekends but my weekends are stacked up with homework and it's not fun. But I'm trying to finish all my homework so that I could work on my stories. So hope that I get my homework done so that I could give you guys another update. Hope you guys like this chapter. It was a pretty shocking chapter. I know. I was pretty shocked at it myself. I went straight to work right after I posted chapter 10. How exactly do you think Cody is going to react? And what do you think of Randy just walking out of the house? Well reviews as also! Shout-outs to: Faye, Christal-R, Mikki, Leanne, Tiffany, and my readers. To Sierra because without this chapter wouldn't have gotten done as well. To Alyssa because without her review from chapter 9, I would have never expanded my thought on what to do with the relationship between Melanie and Randy. Thanks you guys! **

**Love,**

**Miss Jayy**


	12. A New Battle Arises

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**A New Battle Arises**

"No one ever said that Brooke and I were going out." Cody said.

Melanie looked at Cody.

"Oh don't lie to me. She was all over you that day at Cold Stones. I saw the way she was looking at you. The way she called you, 'Baby'." Melanie said.

"But that still doesn't prove anything." Cody said.

"Oh right and you think I'm really stupid. Some girl doesn't girl some guy 'baby' if they're just friends. That would be so strange!" Melanie said.

"I never said you were stupid." Cody said.

"Then what were you trying to say?" Melanie asked.

"I was just trying to say that you were getting the wrong impression." Cody said.

"The wrong impression of what? You and Brooke not being together?" Melanie asked.

"Yes. Brooke and I, we're only friends." Cody said.

"Oh that's what they all say; Cody and once you keep telling everyone that, you two will end up being together anyways. So give it up, Cody. Just admit you're going out with her." Melanie said.

"I'll admit to going out with her when it's true that I'm going out with her." Cody said.

"Well if that's the case, Cody, I'm going to be going now because I have other things to do. I'll just see you later on when your match is up." Melanie said as she walked away from him.

Cody was left to trying and figure out what was going on still. He had just told Melanie that he and Brooke weren't going out. It wasn't the truth but he didn't want Melanie to get hurt not after what he just heard. Not after he heard about her background and what her parent's had done to her. She didn't deserve to be hurt even more. And he still wasn't sure about his feelings for her. Oh how confusing life could be. 

Melanie walked towards John and Summer's locker room. She needed to talk with the girls about her situation. She knocked on the door and watched John opened the door without a shirt on. Melanie smirked as she saw Summer adjusting her top. She shook her head at her two best friends.

"I'm not even going to ask." Melanie said.

"No one said you had to." John said smirking.

Melanie smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Johnny." Melanie.

"I'll stop being a smart-ass when you stop abusing me." John said.

"But Johnny it's so much fun picking on you. It's cause you're such a cutie." Melanie said as she pinched his cheek.

John looked at his girlfriend.

"Babe, make her stop!" John whined.

Summer laughed and grabbed her phone before walking to the door. She patted John's cheek.

"Come on, Lia. Let's go meet up with the girls." Summer said.

"All right. See you later, Johnny!" Melanie squealed kissing his cheek.

"Bye babe!" Summer said kissing him.

The two best friends linked arms and were now headed to the catering room. They were going to meet up with Michelle and Torrie. The four girls were very inseparable. They had been friends for a very long time and were really close. Summer and Melanie entered the catering room and saw that Michelle and Torrie were in there. The two walked over to the table that Michelle and Torrie were sitting at.

"Hey chicas!" Melanie said as she and Summer sat down.

"Hey Lia! What did Cody want to talk to you about?" Michelle asked.

"Oh just about how I didn't tell him I was a McMahon." Melanie said.

"Did he freak out?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah. He freaked out really bad." Melanie said.

"So what did you do?" Summer asked.

"I told him that it was like him not telling me that he and Brooke were going out." Melanie said.

"Cody got burned by a girl!" Michelle squealed.

All four girls laughed. Mickie and Marie stepped into the catering room and sat down beside the four girls.

"Hey girls!" Mickie said.

"Hey Mickie! Hey Maria!" The girls said.

Mickie and Maria looked at Melanie.

"So we saw Randy in the hallway and he doesn't look so good." Maria said.

"And I'd care why?" Melanie asked.

"You should care because you're the one who did that to him." The six girls heard someone say.

Melanie turned around to see Brooke standing there with Barbie and Layla. Melanie stood up from her seat.

"And why don't you fuck off, Brooke." Melanie said.

"No need to get all bitchy, Melanie. I mean just because you loss Cody to me doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch." Brooke said.

"And you don't have to act like a fucking princess, Brooke." Melanie said.

"Who said I was acting like a princess?" Brooke said.

Melanie felt Mickie, Maria, Summer, Torrie, and Michelle stand up behind her.

"Obviously I did, bitch." Melanie said.

"You wanna tell me how I'm acting like a bitch?" Brooke.

Melanie smirked as she saw Cody come into the room along with Randy.

"Oh I'd love to, Brooke. Let's see during the ECW show you don't let Barbie hang out with whoever she wants. For example if she wanted to hang out with let's say Balls Mahoney. You wouldn't let her because you'd judge him. And when you come out to the ring, you're always the one who has to be the center of attention right by the Miz." Melanie said.

"You know Barbie shouldn't be hanging out with Balls any ways. She's better than him…." Brooke started to say before Melanie cut her off.

"Just like she's better than you too. She's got potential and if you'd stop hogging the damn spotlight that other people would see that." Melanie said.

"At least I didn't screw Cody over for Randy." Brooke said.

Melanie had had it at that point. She stepped closer to Brooke and watched as Layla stepped forward but moved back when Mickie stepped forward. Barbie stayed back. She didn't want anything to do with this. All the guys in the catering room were watching this argument.

"I never screwed Cody over for Randy. If you had known what had gone down between Randy and me, you would have had the guts to use that against me. But obviously you don't know that Cody is still holding feelings for me." Melanie said.

"Oh right. We all know that you're a goddamn slut who's two-timing Cody behind his back. And that's why he left your sorry ass for me. Since I'm more than a woman and that's something you'll never be. You'll never be the woman that I am right now. And Cody will never love you the way he loves me." Brooke said.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to call me a slut? If anyone should be called a slut it should be you. I bet that you and Layla enjoy being Miz's bitches. And if anyone was two-timing Cody, it would be you. But wait you and Cody haven't even been together for a long time. So you'd probably not even tell him that after the Miz's match, you're probably screwing the Miz. Am I right?" Melanie asked.

"Oh fuck you, Melanie. You don't know me. I'm not a slut and I know that and so does everyone." Brooke said as she stepped closer to Melanie.

The two were so close that the rest of the divas got ready to pull the two back.

"No Brooke, fuck you! You were the one fucking judging me. I never once judged you except for now. You don't even know my background. It's pretty obvious that when I was out there in the ring you were way too busy paying attention to Cody, who had his arm around my waist. And yeah I saw that jealous look you had on your face when he did that." Melanie said.

"Don't fucking say I was jealous. I have nothing to be jealous about. I already have Cody all to myself. So you could shut your mouth before I make you." Brooke said.

"Why don't you make me, Brooke?" Melanie said as she taunted Brooke.

Brooke smacked Melanie right across the face. Everyone's jaw dropped. Melanie smirked before she speared Brooke to the ground. Melanie started to pound Brooke's head to the ground. Mickie and Summer pulled Melanie off of Brooke as Layla and Barbie held Brooke back. Melanie tried to reach for Brooke again but the door to the catering room flew open as Stephanie and Shane walked into the room with Vince. They looked at Melanie and Brooke.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince asked.

"Nothing, daddy. Nothing happened." Melanie said as she pulled herself out of Mickie's and Summer's grasp.

She walked out of the catering room. Stephanie and Shane followed behind her.

"What's happened, Mia?" Shane asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"She was judging me and saying I was two-timing Cody behind his back. Why would I do something like that? Especially when I like him as more than a friend." Melanie said.

"You know what I think we should turn this into a match. Brooke vs. Melanie at Summerslam!" Shane said.

Stephanie looked at her brother.

"I like that idea! We should so tell daddy!" Stephanie said.

"I'm excited! Now I can kill that bitch!" Melanie said.

**A/N: Well that wasn't my best chapter either. But hey I updated! Who knows how long I'll be gone again. It's a start of a long dreadful week at school! Somebody save me! Please! But any ways so anyone sense that this catfight will be so blown out that at Summerslam, these two girls will probably kill each other so bad. What do you think of the match? And oh boy did Cody get burned! Sorry Randy wasn't in it! Hope you guys review! Suggestions are welcomed! Love you all! Shout-outs to: Faye, Tiffany, Christal-R, Leanne, Amber, Mikki, and all my other readers. Leave a review if you read this story. I love hearing from my readers because you guys are the best! I'd like to also give a shout out to Sierra whose helped me out so much with this story. And most of my big sister, Alyssa. She's been the reason why we're seeing a lot of Randy/Melanie pairing moments. And she's always been there for me when I needed her. Thanks to Si and Lys for their help so much. And thanks to all of you for just showing your support. It means a lot to me. **

**Love,**

**Miss Jayy**


	13. Change of Heart and of Plans

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon. **

**Change of Heart and of Plans**

Randy watched as Vince talked to Brooke about what had just taken place. He turned his head and saw Cody talking to John. He shook his head at what had just taken place. Brooke had started something that didn't need to be brought up. At least not out in the open. She had no right to actually say things about Melanie. Randy saw Stephanie and Shane walk into the room without Melanie. He wondered where she was. So he decided that he would go and find her. He wanted to see if she needed someone to talk to.

Cody looked around the catering room. Most of the superstars and divas were getting back to whatever they were doing before Brooke and Melanie had gotten into an argument or fight. Cody watched as Randy walked out of the catering room. He was left to question why Randy was leaving the catering room. He knew it must have been to see how Melanie was holding up. John took a look at Cody.

"You know you're gonna have to talk to her, right?" John said.

"Talk to who?" Cody asked.

"To Brooke." John said.

"I know." Cody said.

Cody looked at Brooke, who was still talking to Vince. Randy pushed the door to the catering open and looked around trying to find Melanie. He saw her walking towards the woman's locker room. He called out her name. Melanie stopped walking. She knew whose voice that was. She was just hoping that when she turned around it would all be a dream. But when she turned around, it wasn't a dream. He was right in front of her eyes. He was walking towards her. Melanie tugged on the bottom part of her dress. She looked at him.

"Um hi Randy." Melanie said.

"Look Melanie, I know that I walked out of your house when you told me that I was the father of the unborn child you were carrying. But that's hard news to take and I just didn't know how to take it." Randy said.

"So why are you here now?" Melanie asked.

"Because you need someone to talk to." Randy said.

Melanie looked at the people wandering in the halls then looked back at Randy.

"Why are you being nice to me, Randy?" Melanie asked.

Randy thought about why he was being nice to her. It was because of the fact that she gave him a reason to change himself. Change himself from a bad person to someone better. She had taught him before that he didn't need to believe in anyone but himself. Melanie stood waiting for his response to her question. Randy looked into her gray eyes.

"Because you gave me a reason to change myself. And I want to be the friend that you always were to me. Plus you look like you need a friend to talk to. Or at least someone to talk to. So I'm here for you." Randy said.

Melanie didn't know how to feel inside. She was shocked that Randy would at least be sincere. But she had mixed emotions. Because of course it was Randy Orton. Randy Orton a.k.a The Legend Killer. The third generation superstar. You wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying to you or not. Melanie looked down at her shoes.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Melanie asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" Randy asked.

"Well Randy, you did it once and you're more likely to do it again." Melanie said.

"Melanie, I swear to you that I'm changing. And I really want you to know that. Because I want us to be friends. To put aside the things I did and to be able to move on from it." Randy said.

Randy had thought about what he had just said. All of sudden, Randy felt something inside of him happening. He know longer wanted to go along with his plan. Was he falling for Melanie? No that wasn't possible. Not after all the things that he had put her through. And not now. Not since he had made a plan against her. There was no way that was happening. And yet he felt that his heart was changing decisions too.

Melanie looked at Randy. She knew he was serious about talking things out. Maybe just maybe he really was changing. Maybe he wasn't the same man she thought he was. Maybe she had misjudged him. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Is it okay if we talk somewhere else? Like in private. I don't want anyone to hear about what we're talking about." Melanie said.

"Yeah of course. Is my locker room fine?" Randy asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Melanie said as they started to walk towards his locker room.

Cody was sitting at a table with John and Summer. Summer had just come out of nowhere along with Torrie. Torrie was now sitting beside him.

"Look Cody, I know it's not my place to talk about this. But you really need to talk to Brooke and to Melanie. You can't just be playing Melanie like this. She's gonna get hurt either way." John said.

"I agree, Cody. You're manipulating Melanie. What are you trying to do any ways? Make her jealous just because you're not sure about how you feel about her." Torrie said.

Cody thought about what he was doing. He didn't have a right to play with Melanie's emotion. But he also didn't have a right to use Brooke.

"You know, Cody, I'm pretty curious. What exactly do you see in Brooke?" Summer asked.

Cody thought about it. He didn't really know what he saw in Brooke. She wasn't as attractive as he thought she could be. Her personality didn't stand out much. There wasn't much in common for them. He wasn't sure at all why he had chosen Brooke. She had just come to him one night after Raw. And that's when it all started. But his thoughts wandered back to Melanie. He had saw a lot of things in Melanie that he loved. He loved the way her hair would sway when she walked. Or how she had this bubbly personality that blended well with his. He wasn't sure.

"I don't know, Sum. I'm so confused about everything right now." Cody said.

"Well when you do come to a decision. Make sure it doesn't hurt Melanie because I'm tired of seeing her depressed and down. I'm sick of guys trying to play with her emotions. Most of all I'm tired of watching guys treat her a certain way and then hurt her in the end. She doesn't deserve any of the things that the guys have done to her in the past. And she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you're treating her. You know that if you would just tell her the truth, she'd handle it better than finding out through someone else that you and Brooke were really going out." Summer said.

"I agree, Cody. I'm tired of seeing Melanie get hurt. She's gotten hurt too many times in the past. This is her moment to shine and no one needs to take her down. She worked her way to get to the top and now since Brooke couldn't keep her goddamn mouth shut it may just fall into pieces. Brooke should be thankful that Vince won't fire her because he thinks he needs her. Brooke got what she deserved from Melanie and at Summerslam, she better be prepared to see another side of Melanie." Torrie said as she and Summer stood up.

John looked at Cody.

"You know I agree with them, Cody. I don't want to see Melanie hurt. She's been hurt too much in the past. Through her family problems and her problems with her father. She doesn't deserve this. No person deserves to be treated this way." John said.

John and Cody watched as Summer and Torrie walked over Shane and Stephanie. Stephanie looked at the two.

"What can we do for you two?" Stephanie asked.

"Let me give Brooke a piece of my mind." Summer said.

"As long as you swear not to attack her or lay a hand on her." Shane said.

"All right." Summer said.

"All right. Go ahead." Stephanie said.

Torrie looked at Summer.

"You ready to do this?" Torrie asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm so ready." Summer said as they started walking to Brooke.

Layla signaled for Brooke to turn around.

"Can I help you two?" Brooke asked.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to talk about Melanie like that? You think that just because you're on Extreme Expose that you're this goddamn princess who everyone should bow down to? Well let me tell you this, Brooke. We're not gonna bow down to you. We, divas, shouldn't have to bow down to some whore. And for one thing we all know about Melanie's past unlike you. You don't have the right to say that she's at two-timing slut when you don't even know the pain she had to endure when she was younger. Oh and to let you know since you weren't paying attention when she was out in the ring, she's a McMahon, Brooke. So that means you're basically working for her as well. And your job could depend on her too. So the next time you want to talk smack about my best friend, you better think twice about what you're going to do. Because you'll be seeing more of me around. Let me also tell you that none of us, divas, enjoy seeing you or Layla. Unlike you two, we worked our way into the business. We didn't win some Divas Search or do something with the boss in order to get into this business. So Brooke, at Summerslam, watch your back and be prepared to see a different side of Melanie. This is a side that you have never seen." Summer said as she walked away with Torrie.

Melanie looked at Randy, who was sitting beside her on the couch.

"I don't know what to do, Randy. I feel like this is my fault. I should have never come into the business." Melanie said as she felt her tears surrounding her eyes.

Randy looked at her and lifted his hands so that he was cupping her face. He thumbed her tears away.

"Melanie, don't say that. This isn't your fault. Brooke had no right to judge you. She didn't even know about your background. Let alone she didn't know what was going on with your life right now." Randy said.

"You don't think I'm a two-timing slut do you?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie! You're not a two-timing slut. I don't see how you are one if you didn't even cheat on Cody. I mean how could she say that about you? You and I weren't even friends before. The only reason she probably got that idea was because she always saw me trying to get you to talk to me. So basically I'm at fault as well." Randy said.

Melanie looked up at Randy.

"She had no right to bring that up. She had no right to try and play with Cody's emotions. She had no right to try and bring you into this. She didn't even know about our past." Melanie said.

"Exactly, Melanie. She had not right to bring this up when she knew nothing about you. She's probably jealous of you." Randy said.

"Why would she be jealous of me? She's more attractive then I am." Melanie said.

"She's probably jealous that the McMahon's adopted you instead of her. And you are far more attractive then she is if I must say. I'd rather go out on a date with you then be stuck in a room with her." Randy said as Melanie blushed.

Randy smirked at her. He felt his heart beating faster a bit and felt himself start to change. He was really falling for Melanie. He wasn't sure why this was happening. Melanie looked at the time and realized that she needed to meet up with Stephanie and Shane again.

"Um, I should go. I need to meet up with Shane and Stephanie." Melanie said.

The two stood up from the couch and Randy walked her to the door. Melanie opened the door and walked out of the room. She looked at Randy.

"Thank you, Randy. Thank you for listening to me vent out to you. I'm glad that you're finally changing. Hopefully we can hang out soon, I guess." Melanie said.

"I'd like that and the talk that we just had, that was nothing. Just remember I'm always here for you." Randy said.

"All right. Thanks Randy! I'll see you later!" Melanie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N: No cliffhanger for this chapter. My eyes are starting to fall asleep on me. So maybe I'll update tomorrow. This chapter may not be the best. But that's because I accidently deleted what I originally had and so I had to redo this chapter. But wow Randy had a change of heart and plan? Can you believe that? Summer told of Brooke?! Wow! Shocker! Cody having second thoughts? The world is just getting crazier by the moment! Reviews are more than welcomed and suggestions are more than welcomed as well. See you at the next update! Shout-Outs: Faye, Christal- R, Mikki, Amber, Leanne, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, and Tiffany. Thanks so much to Sierra, who held me out with the chapters before. Special thanks to my big sister, Alyssa. You're the greatest, sis! I hope that you could go on line so that we could talk and I hope you liked that e-mail I sent to you the other day with the story! Well update soon! Bye!**

**You know you love me,**

**Jayy**


	14. The Drama Queen vs The Lucky Princess

**A/N: I only own Melanie Gacerez-McMahon.**

**The Drama Queen vs. the Lucky Princess**

Melanie walked out of Randy's locker room. She felt so much better talking to someone about what had just taken place. But it was shocking to even think that the person she was talking to was Randy. That didn't make much sense but he understood her. She was now on her way to finding her two siblings when she ran into someone else. She looked up at the person she had bumped into. Their pale green eyes staring at her gray eyes. They extended their hand out to help her up.

Melanie shook her head and used her hands to get herself back up. She dusted her clothes and looked at the person.

"Melanie, are you all right?" They asked.

"I'm fine." Melanie said.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to bump into you like and have you fall on your butt." They said.

"I'm fine, Cody." Melanie said.

Cody watched as Melanie adjusted her dress and run her fingers through her hair. Melanie wanted to walk away from Cody. She wasn't in the mood to be seen with him. All because of his 'Drama Queen' girlfriend, Brooke. Cody didn't really know what to say now. He looked at the equipment box next to them then back at her.

"Melanie, I'm sorry about what Brooke said." Cody said as he broke the silence.

"Yeah whatever. I have to go." Melanie said as she started to walk away.

Cody grabbed her wrist before she could get very far.

"Melanie, please listen to me." Cody pleaded.

Melanie looked at him.

"What is there to say, Cody? That you're officially with Brooke now. I think I've known that since the day at Cold Stones, Cody." Melanie said.

"Melanie, I didn't want to tell you it like this. Not when I just found out about your past. I didn't want you to get hurt even more. I never want to hurt you." Cody said.

"And what? Hiding it from me isn't gonna hurt me?" Melanie asked.

"I didn't mean it that way." Cody said.

"What way did you mean it?" Melanie asked.

"I just didn't want to see you hurt again." Cody said.

"But you did hurt me, Cody." Melanie said.

Cody felt his heart drop. He did hurt her either way. The outcome to this situation wasn't good. All Cody wanted was for Melanie and him to still be friends. But it didn't look like that was going to happen at all.

"All I'm asking is for us to still be friends." Cody said.

Melanie looked at him in shock. How in the world did he expect her to be friends with him after he had lied to her? Lied to her about the fact that he was not going out with Brooke. But he really was. She didn't know if she could be friends with someone who couldn't even be honest. Because friendships were mainly based on two people being honest with each other.

"Cody, I don't know if I can be friends with someone who can't even be honest with me. And I really have to go." Melanie said as she released herself from Cody's grip.

Melanie walked away from him and headed towards the catering room. She was really hoping that Shane and Stephanie would be in there. But when she got there neither of the two were there. Rather she found her brother-in-law, Paul sitting at a table all by himself. She walked over to his table and looked down at him.

"Mind if I join you?" Melanie asked.

Paul looked up from the magazine he was reading. He smiled when he saw his sister-in-law.

"No not at all. Take a seat, Mel." Paul said.

"Thanks, Paul." Melanie said as she sat down.

Paul looked at her.

"You're looking beautiful today. Any reasons why?" Paul asked.

"Thank you. I don't think there's a reason I'm dressed like this." Melanie said.

Paul chuckled.

"There's no need to lie to me, Mel." Paul said.

Melanie shot him a look.

"Who said I was lying to you?" Melanie asked.

"Oh no one said anything to me. I was just you know thinking that you weren't being honest with me." Paul said.

"And why wouldn't I be honest with you?" Melanie asked.

"Well you and Stephanie tend to pick on me a lot and you guys both tend to surprise me." Paul said.

"But that's only because we love you." Melanie said.

"Oh right!" Paul said chuckling.

"It's true. We only do what we do as a sign of love for ya." Melanie said.

"Love me my ass." Paul said as Melanie giggled.

Melanie looked at the door and saw Summer motioning for her to come out of the catering room.

"I'll be back, Paul." Melanie said as Melanie stood up.

"All right. I'll be here." Paul said as he went back to reading his script.

Melanie met Summer outside of the catering room.

"What is it, Sum?" Melanie asked.

"I saw you and Cody talking in the hallway and I was curious about what he asked you or talked to you about." Summer stated.

Melanie chuckled at her best friend.

"It was nothing important." Melanie said.

"Lia, it's important if the guy actually grabbed your wrist to talk to you." Summer said.

"It really was nothing." Melanie said.

"Just tell me, Lia." Summer said.

"All right. Cody and I crashed into each other when we were turning the corners. And so he helped me up. I dusted the dirt off my clothes and listened to him say he was sorry. I said it was all right and I started to walk away. But he grabbed my wrists to say he was really sorry. That's it." Melanie said praying she wouldn't have to say anything more.

Summer looked at her best friend. She knew there was more to this story and she wanted to know more. But she didn't want to pry it out of Melanie if Melanie didn't want to tell her.

"I do know there is more to this story, Lia. But I'm gonna let you tell me what happened when you're ready." Summer said.

Melanie looked at her best friend and hugged her.

"Awe! Thanks, Sum!" Melanie said.

Melanie was so relieved that she didn't have to tell Summer about what Cody and her had talked about. Only time would tell when she was ready to tell Summer what really happened.

"It's nothing. Well I better go. Gotta go do something before Raw starts." Summer said.

"All right. Bye Sum!" Melanie said kissed her best friend on the cheek.

"Bye Lia!" Summer said walking off.

Melanie turned away and started to walk away. She was getting ready to turn the corner towards the women's locker room, when she ran into Cody and Brooke. Cody had his arm around Brooke's waist. Brooke smirked at Melanie.

"Well hello, Melanie." Brooke said.

Melanie shrugged her shoulders.

"Awe what's the matter, Melanie? Can't handle seeing Cody and me together?" Brooke asked.

Melanie looked at her.

"I can handle seeing you and Cody together. You're just in my way so I can't get through. That's what's the matter." Melanie said.

"Well if I'm in your way, why don't you do something about it?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe I will." Melanie said as she took a step towards Brooke.

Brooke took a step back as she let go of Cody's waist. Melanie lunged for Brooke but Cody held her back.

"Let me go, Cody!" Melanie screamed as Brooke rushed over to hit Melanie.

Randy was coming out of his locker room when he heard screaming. It was coming from the corner that his locker room was located at. He walked over to the corner and saw what happened. Cody had Melanie in his arms. Brooke was about to hit Melanie.

"What's going on here?" Randy asked.

Cody let go of Melanie while Brooke took a swing at Melanie. Melanie fell to the ground but got up quick and tackled Brooke. Randy rushed over to pull Melanie off of Brooke and Cody went to hold Brooke back.

"Let me go, Cody!" Brooke said as she kicked her legs to try and kick Melanie.

Melanie struggled in Randy's grip. Randy whispered into her ears.

"She's not worth it." Randy said.

Melanie stopped trying to get out of Randy's grip. She stared at Brooke, who stopped kicking. Melanie watched as Brooke smirked. Brooke turned herself around seductively so that she was now facing Cody. She tip-toed to kiss him on the lips and hoped that Melanie looked pissed. Melanie turned to face Randy.

"Randy, get me out of here please." Melanie said.

"Of course. My locker is around the corner." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Brooke pulled away from Cody and turned over. She thought that her image of Melanie being pissed was the one she would see. But rather the image she saw was Melanie and Randy walking away. Boy was Brooke pissed. That was her chance to get back at Melanie and thanks to Randy coming, it didn't happen. Brooke smirked to herself. She would get Melanie back later on. _Or so she would think that_.

**A/N: WOO! I've finally updated! Did you guys miss me?! I know I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy with school! This chapter may not be the best but I really wanted to give you guys something to read. I hope you guys liked it! Well Randy played the role of the Knight in Shining Armor. Anyone find that cute? I know I did! The battle with Brooke and Melanie, oh it's about to get heated. The battle between Cody and Randy will still be here. And it's only heating up. All right I'm yawning my way through this Authors Note. Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime soon. Reviews are welcomed! Thanks! **

**Love, **

**Miss Jayy**


	15. Summerslam

**Summerslam**

_Today _was the day. The day in which a lot of things would happen. There would be a lot of changes in many people's lives. Melanie sat in her brother's office with her brother, Shane and her sister, Stephanie. They were worrying about Hornswoggle but most of all Melanie's match against Brooke. Stephanie and Shane looked at their youngest sister.

"You really sure you want to fight Brooke, Lia?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. I want my revenge! I want to shut her up." Melanie exclaimed.

Shane chuckled at his youngest sister.

"I say we put you two in a cage to battle it out." Shane said.

Stephanie looked at Shane.

"Why not keep it till Unforgiven? We'll build this feud between Melanie and Brooke till then. Then we'll have Lia feud with Beth after that." Stephanie said.

Melanie looked at both of her siblings. Shane held a smirk on his face. Melanie knew that smirk. It was the one Shane gave when he really liked someone's idea. Stephanie smiled at her brother.

"You two can't possibly give me a match against Beth that fast." Melanie said.

"Lia, it's not too quick to give you a match against Beth. We think you're perfectly capable of battling against Beth. Besides she hasn't even seen your in-ring abilities." Shane said.

"And since she hasn't seen your in-ring abilities, she'll be so shocked today. Because she doesn't know what she got herself into." Stephanie said.

"And so will Brooke." Shane said.

"Well if you two insist on that, then I'm okay with fighting Brooke tonight and the following weeks. And I'd be willing to fight against Beth. Just give me some competition leading to her." Melanie said.

"Oh we'll give you good competition." Stephanie said.

"You know what why don't you guys throw some battles for me against Layla and Brooke. I'll take them on with Barbie." Melanie said.

Shane gave a smirk just as Stephanie did as well.

"I really like that idea, Lia." Stephanie said.

"I'll talk to dad about it today and we'll see if that storyline begin. Good luck on your match later on, Lia." Shane said.

"Thanks! I'll see you two later!" Melanie said as she hugged each of her siblings.

Shane and Stephanie watched as Melanie walked out of Shane's office. She had so many things on her mind. There was the whole worrying about Hornswoggle and his safety. Then there was her relationship with Randy which seemed to make them inseparable from each other. Followed by Cody, who was still trying to win her friendship. It was so weird for her. Her life was starting to change and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

But all she really needed to know was that her family was there to support her along with her true friends. She was headed towards the catering room since she was starving and needed something to eat. She opened the door to the catering room and stepped inside. She watched as everyone watched her every move. It made her feel nervous of course.

She walked over to the table which had the materials required to make hot chocolate. She didn't know why she was craving hot chocolate but it was something that she wanted. She was so busy making her hot chocolate that she didn't even see Cody standing right now to her. She jumped when she saw him. Luckily her drink wasn't in her arms. Cody looked at her strangely.

"You just kind of scared me there, Cody." Melanie said.

"Sorry." Cody said as he watched Melanie pick up her drink.

Melanie felt a bit awkward standing beside Cody. After all, they hadn't spoken in such a long time that she didn't really know what to say. They weren't really on the same page but she would really like to actually be friends with him. _Wait a minute?_ Was she really thinking that in her head? Her mind was telling her that this man was the one who didn't want to admit that he was going out with Brooke. But then her heart was telling her that she should at least try and be friends with.

Cody looked at Melanie. She looked beautiful that was for sure. Yeah he had said it before but it was different now. Something just felt different inside of him. She looked really gorgeous dressed in her pink short shorts and pink tank-top. And with her long her pulled back, she looked extremely amazing.

"So… how have you been, Cody?" Melanie asked brining Cody back into reality.

"I've been doing pretty good. How have you been? I mean we haven't spoken since that little confrontation." Cody said.

"I've been good. Thank you for asking. I know and I'm sorry. I may have overreacted way too much." Melanie said.

"It's all right, I understand how you feel. I mean I wasn't very honest myself. I'm sorry too." Cody said.

"What do you say to us being friends?" Melanie asked as she looked into his green eyes.

Cody smiled.

"I'd like that." Cody said.

"Me too." Melanie said as she drank her hot chocolate.

"So how are things with you and Orton?" Cody asked.

"Um… Randy and I are okay I guess. I mean we're nothing more than friends if that's what you're thinking. We're just good friends now that we were able to put aside our problems in the past. He's been my best friend way before I came into the business." Melanie said.

"Oh really? That's interesting. How did you two meet?" Cody asked interested in finding out just how the two friends had met.

"Well since I'm Vince's daughter, daddy usually lets me meet all the new wrestlers down at OVW. And well daddy had me training down there to because he needed me to keep my shape and my figure. Not that he was saying I was fat or anything but he just wanted me to have the right figure and shape. And well Randy was training down there getting ready to be brought up to the WWE. Somehow we ran into each other and we just clicked. We knew we liked each other as friends." Melanie said looking at Cody.

"Oh please do continue." Cody said.

"So Randy and I became very inseparable. We were like best friends attached at the hip you could say. We did almost everything together and we were pretty smart too. We didn't like getting into trouble so we always used our heads before we did anything stupid." Melanie said.

"But didn't you two have problems of your own?" Cody asked.

"Um… yeah. Randy had problems with Hunter and Evolution. I had problems with our friendship. Randy and my friendship." Melanie said.

"So what happened? If you don't mind me asking." Cody said.

"Um, I'd rather not speak about it." Melanie said.

"Oh it's okay. But you know that since we cleared everything up, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm still here for ya. I've always been here for ya." Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody. That means a lot to me. You know that if you need anything, I'm here for you too. And I should get going. My match is coming up soon." Melanie said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Good luck with your match. Brooke is a pretty hard competitor but I know you'll do just fine." Cody said.

"Thank you, Cody. Good luck on your match against, Randy. He's been preparing for a long time." Melanie said.

"Thanks. I'm probably gonna need it." Cody said as Melanie smiled.

"Well I'll see you later." Melanie said as she walked towards the door.

She walked out of the catering room where she ran into Randy. She smiled as Randy smiled at her. He kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." Melanie said as she threw her drink in the trash bin next to her.

"How have you been?" Randy asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" Melanie asked.

"I'm good. Are you ready for your match against Brooke?" Randy asked.

"You bet. I can't wait to finally lay my hands on her." Melanie said.

Randy chuckled.

"I'm gonna guess you've been practicing then." Randy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melanie asked shooting him a look.

"You haven't been in the ring in a long time." Randy said.

Melanie smirked at him.

"And how do you know that? I could have been in OVW for a long time. Besides you haven't been down there in a long time now have you?" Melanie asked him.

"Well you see…" Randy started to say but Melanie cut him off.

"Yup didn't think you were there much. Beside Mickie was helping me train down their as well." Melanie said.

"And you didn't even dare ask for my assistance? I mean being in the ring with two beautiful woman, that's every man's fantasy." Randy said smirking.

"Oh that's gross, Ran. Get your mind out of the gutter." Melanie said.

"Pssh… I was so not thinking what you were thinking." Randy said.

"You sure about that? Cause it looks like its written all over your face." Melanie said as she walked away smirking.

Randy smirked and followed her.

"But you know that you haven't been thinking about us in that way." Randy said.

"Oh god, Randy. What am I gonna do with you? You know you've been hanging around with Johnny too much." Melanie said as she stopped at the gorilla position.

"Oh I definitely know what you can do with me and who said hanging around John was a bad thing?" Randy asked.

Melanie held a disgusted look on her face.

"Randy, you're really grossing me out now. I never said hanging out with Johnny was a bad thing." Melanie said.

"But you were insisting it huh?" Randy asked.

"I was so not insisting that." Melanie said.

"Uh huh. That's what you want me to think." Randy said.

"Oh gosh, Randy. I'm so gonna have to find myself a new best friend. Oh wait I already have some." Melanie said jokingly.

Randy looked at her in shock.

"Oh that hurt, Lia. That hurt a lot." Randy said placing his hand over his heart.

"That was the point, Randy." Melanie said.

"Well well well if it isn't the two-timing slut herself." Melanie and Randy heard someone said.

Melanie turned around and rushed to spear Brooke into the ground. Melanie started to punch Brooke.

"You stupid, bitch!" Melanie screamed as she punched Brooke in the face.

Randy rushed over to pull Melanie off of Brooke. Brooke started to kick her legs against Melanie. Randy dragged Melanie off to another corner.

"Safe it for the match, Melanie." Randy said trying to calm Melanie down.

Melanie started to inhale and exhale slowly. Brooke slowly got up and gave her an evil glare. She was holding her eye. Melanie looked at her.

"That's what you get for calling me a two-timing slut, you whore!" Melanie said.

"You're lucky Randy's holding you back otherwise your ass is mine!" Brooke said.

Melanie pulled out of Randy's grasp.

"Oh really? Well Randy's not holding me back now. I don't see you retaliating against me." Melanie said.

"Melanie, stop. Save it for the ring." Randy whispered.

"Yeah Melanie, save it for the ring." Brooke said as she heard her music blasting through the arena.

"You're lucky you're music stopped me now but once I get out to the rhing, there's nothing stopping me from beating your ass." Melanie said.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots." Brooke said as she made her way up the stairs.

She stepped out from behind the curtain. Melanie listened as the crowd booed Brooke. Randy looked at Melanie. Melanie heard "Holler" by Spice Girls blast through the arena.

"Good luck out there, Sprinkles." Randy said.

"Sprinkles? Where the heck did you come up with that? We're gonna talk about that when I get back, Pretty boy. And thanks! Wait for me?" Melanie said.

"I will." Randy said as he watched Melanie climb the steps.

**Melanie stepped out from behind the curtain and listened as the fans cheered her on. She walked down the ramp and slapped hands with some fans. She walked up the steps and got into the ring where she blew kisses to all the fans. She stood at her corner of the ring and waited. Waited for the signal. Then it happened, the bell rang.**

**_Now was her moment to shut Brooke up….._**

**A/N: I finally updated! Are you guys proud of me?! I'm proud of myself! Haha! I'm just glad that you guys are still standing beside me with this story. This story is really fun to write and it's kind of a learning experience for me because I've never written a story with a love triangle. But I like to try new things. So any ways, I'm on Christmas break so I'll be doing a lot of updating. My next story that I plan to update is Protecting Me. Then I'll most likely finish up If You Believe which would leave me to updating Protecting Me and this story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it. I love hearing from you guys and hearing your suggestions. The actual match between Melanie and Brooke will be in the next chapter of course along with Cody fighting Randy for the management services of Melanie. So I'd like to thank my usual people: Faye, Ashlee, Christal-R, Mikki, Amber, Leanne, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, Tiff, and Lys [my big sister. Most especially, I would like to thank Sierra, a.k.a Lia, for pushing me to get this darn chapter down. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! **


	16. Shutting Up The Drama Queen or Princess

**Shutting the Drama Queen Up or Shutting the Lucky Princess Up**

**Melanie charged towards Brooke and speared her to the ground. The two girls rolled around the ring trying to get the upper hand on the other. Brooke ended up getting the upper hand. She started to pound Melanie's head against the mat. The ref started his count causing Brooke to get off of Melanie. Brooke waited for Melanie to get back up. **

**Melanie slowly inches herself up. When she finally gets up, Brooke hits a dropkick. Melanie falls to the ground again. The fans start to cheer for her as Brooke shouts out her to get up.**

"**Come on, Melanie! Show me what you got!" Brooke yelled.**

**Brooke grabbed Melanie's legs and set her up for a powerbomb but Melanie reversed it into a hurracanarana. Melanie got on top of Brooke and started to punch Brooke in the face. The ref started a count signifying to Melanie that she had to break the count in order to not be disqualified. She quickly got off of Brooke before grabbing Brooke's legs and dragging Brooke to the middle of the ring. **

**She got Brooke into the Boston Crab. The crowd continued to cheer for her as she used all she had to get Brooke to tap out. The ref checked on Brooke to see if she would tap out of the submission but Brooke just wouldn't tap out. Melanie let Brooke out of the submission but not before picking her up and hitting a snap suplex. Melanie went for the cover. The crowd yelled "1…2…" but before the ref could let his hand drop Brooke kicked out. **

**Melanie held a frustrated look on her face but she shook it off. Melanie picked up Brooke and threw her against the ropes. Brooke hit a clothesline on Melanie as the fans started to boo her. Brooke picked Melanie up and threw her against the turnbuckle. She was going to set her up for another clothesline but when she ran to Melanie, Melanie kicked her in the face. **

**JR: Looks like Melanie is going up top! **

**King: I know, JR! They really were giving the fans what they really want. **

**Melanie set Brooke up for the tornado DDT. She planted it on Brooke as the crowd started to give her a chant. She went for the cover and the ref started the count. The crowd cheered "1..2…." but before they could get to 3, Brooke kicked out. Melanie was getting frustrated but she didn't show it rather she continued to take her frustration out on Brooke.**

**King: Looks like Brooke is going to be in for a long night.**

**JR: I agree. **

**Melanie picked Brooke up and watched as Brooke reversed her move. Melanie fell on her back and Brooke reached for Melanie's right leg. But Melanie used her left leg to roll Brooke onto her back. Melanie jumped up and picked Brooke up. She set Brooke up for her finishing move, _Star Power_. She got Brooke's head between her legs and picked her up. Melanie nailed the Jackknife powerbomb. **

**JR: Oh my god, King! Did you see that finisher?! **

**King: Yes I did! It looked so crazy! **

**Melanie went for the cover over Brooke. The ref started the count as the crowd started to chant. **

**1…2…3! **

**The bell rang and the crowd stood up. Melanie stood up and felt her arm being raised.**

"**And your winner of this match, Melanie!" Lilian exclaimed. **

**Melanie smiled and got on one of the turnbuckles. She blew kisses to the fans and did the same at each turnbuckle. After, she stepped out of the ring and headed to the back. **

When she had gotten to the back, she saw Randy there waiting for her. She smiled when she saw him smiling at her. She ran to him and felt herself being lifted into the air. She giggled as Randy placed her back on the ground.

"You did great out there." Randy said kissing her head.

"Thank you. Are you ready for your match?" Melanie asked as they headed towards the women's locker room.

"You know I am. Did your dad tell you?" Randy asked.

"Tell me what?" Melanie asked.

"You have to actually be sad that you're leaving Cody. The plan wasn't to have you actually turn your back on him but rather Vince and the creative writing team thought it was best if it looked like I really wanted you all to myself." Randy said.

"All right. Well I'll meet up with you later. I'm gonna get ready for your match and find Cody." Melanie said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Randy asked.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be safe to see him?" Melanie asked.

"Well I mean you did just happen to beat his girlfriend in a wrestling match." Randy said as they had finally arrived at the women's locker room.

"Well it's not like we're going to do anything bad. I'm just going to go and talk to him about his match. Besides what harm is that doing?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing, I suppose." Randy said.

"Exactly. No one ever said that I would actually walk up to Cody and kiss him in front of his girlfriend." Melanie said.

Randy shot her a look.

"I was joking, Randy." Melanie said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah right." Randy said.

"Believe what you want to, Randy. I'll see you later." Melanie said opening the door to the women's locker room and stepping inside.

Randy held a smirk on his face and made his way back to his locker room. Melanie smiled as she shut the door of women's locker room. There were no words that could express how she felt right now. For once in her life, you could actually say that she was happy with everything going on. Everything in her life seemed to be getting back to normal and she couldn't really ask for anything better than that.

She was happy for the fact that she and Randy had become great friends again but that didn't mean that she trusted him with all of her secrets. But she really did see themselves becoming best friends again. It was something you could obviously see in both of their eyes. Then there was the fact that she and Cody were able to become friends again even though they seemed to be way to comfortable with each other before. She just felt as if the puzzle was being completed again.

**A/N: Well that's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It may have not been the best because I've been affected by so many things. I'm so sorry if it wasn't up to its potential. I just need to find myself again and be able to write. I'll let you guys know that I have a new John/OC story coming out as well as a Dave/OC story. So stay tuned for that. Don't forget to tell your friends to read this story. I'm always happy to hear from my readers as well. So throw out your suggestions and must of all check out the rest of my stories. My shout-outs are to my usual Tiff, Mikki, Amber, Christal-R, Inday, Leanne, Ashlee, Sierra [Lia, and Alyssa [I miss you girl!. Leave your reviews! **

**Jayy**


	17. Her Prince vs Her Best Friend and The

Just Give It The Best You Got:

**Her Prince vs. Her Best Friend and The Meeting**

Melanie dressed into a denim skirt and a brown tank top that had a sparkling butterfly on the center of it. She slipped on her black knee high boots and ran a brush through her hair. She stood in front of the mirror where she began to fix her hair. Summer stepped into the room and looked at her best friend.

"Hey Lia! Great job on your match!" Summer said as she walked over to the mirror next to Melanie.

"Thanks!" Melanie said as she did her make-up.

"Where you headed to?" Summer asked.

"To go see Cody." Melanie said.

"Oh really?" Summer asked as Melanie placed all her make-up into her bag.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Melanie said as she walked out of the room.

Melanie made her way towards the men's locker room. She knocked on the door and watched as Bob Holly opened the door.

"Hey Bob!" Melanie said smiling at him.

"Hey sweetie! Great job on your match today." Bob said.

"Thanks! Is Cody here?" Melanie asked.

"Oh yeah. Let me go call him." Bob said slightly shutting the door.

A couple minutes later, Melanie watched as the door opened. Cody stepped out of the room and looked at her. She smiled at him and watched as he smiled back.

"Hey." Cody said as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey." Melanie said.

"Great job on your match. You really did give the fans your all." Cody said.

"Thank you." Melanie said.

"So why did you come to see me? I mean I know that you're accompanying me and all." Cody said.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. Like old times." Melanie said.

Cody looked at her and smiled. Melanie stepped closer to Cody and snaked her arm around his waist as Cody slipped his arm around her shoulders. Cody kissed her head.

"I missed hanging out with you." Cody said.

"Me too. Although the space the past couple of days has been good." Melanie said.

"Yeah I agree." Cody said.

"So how are things with you and Brooke?" Melanie asked.

Cody turned his head away from her to look ahead at the hall. He didn't really know what exactly to say. Brooke wasn't in the business anymore but their relationship wasn't exactly done with. But did that mean they were still together?

"Um… well I'm not sure we're ever together anymore." Cody said.

"What do you mean you're not sure if you guys aren't together? Isn't that a yes or no question?" Melanie asked.

Cody let go of Melanie and reached for her hand. He held it in his own hand and lifted it up to kiss her hand. He gazed up into her hazel eyes.

"Brooke doesn't work here anymore, Mel." Cody said.

"What do you mean she doesn't work here anymore?" Melanie asked.

Cody and Melanie walked towards the gorilla position.

"Vince and the rest of the team decided to let her go. Supposedly she wasn't doing much for the company." Cody said.

"Oh I see." Melanie said.

"Yeah but I have to admit, I don't even know what I was doing with that girl." Cody said.

"She must have had you wrapped around her finger." Melanie said as they on an equipment box.

"I wanna say she probably did." Cody said.

"Well how do you feel about her leaving?" Melanie asked.

Cody looked at her.

"Honestly, Mel?" Cody asked.

"Of course honestly." Melanie said.

Cody looked at Melanie.

"To be very honest, I feel really good about her leaving." Cody said.

"That's good. I have a question for you. If you don't mind me asking." Melanie said.

"Of course I don't mind, Mel." Cody said taking hold of her hand.

Melanie and Cody felt some electricity go through the both of them.

"Why were you really with her?" Melanie asked.

"I really don't know why, Mel. I just never considered what made me want to go out with her. Rather I just asked her out and that was it." Cody said.

"You guys didn't like go out on a date?" Melanie asked.

"No not at all." Cody said.

"Wow. That's nice to know." Melanie said.

"Yeah that is." Cody said.

Melanie turned her head to see that Randy was walking towards their direction.

"I guess your match is up next." Melanie said.

"I guess so." Cody said as he got down from the equipment box.

After getting himself down, Cody helped Melanie down from her spot. Melanie excused herself from Cody and walked over to Randy. Randy wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Hey Sprinkles." Randy said kissing her head.

"Hey Ran. You ready?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah but I'm a little nervous." Randy said.

"Nervous? I think that's my first time hearing you say those words." Melanie said.

"Well there's always a first for everything." Randy said.

Melanie giggled.

"Randy, you are such a weirdo!" Melanie said as she looked over at Cody.

Randy looked at the direction she was focused at. Melanie saw Cody looking as if he was lost and had no one for him. She turned her attention back to Randy.

"Ran, is it okay if I just catch up with you later?" Melanie asked.

"Oh yeah of course." Randy said kissing her head.

Melanie kissed tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek before walking over to Cody.

"You okay, Cody?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cody said.

"You ready to do this?" Melanie asked.

"You know it." Cody said as Randy's music blasted through the arena.

They watched as Randy made his way to the ring. After Randy was settled in the ring, Cody and Melanie made their way down to the ring.

_The ending of the match…_

**King: Oh my god, JR! Randy just hit the RKO!**

**Melanie looked on with tears in her eyes as Randy went for the pin.**

**JR: King, Randy's going for the pin.**

**King: JR, I think I see tears in Melanie's eyes.**

**1…2…3**

**Melanie heard the bells ring. She watched as Randy stood up and had his arm lifted up in the air. Her jaw dropped and she crawled into the ring to try and help Cody. She dropped beside Cody's body as Randy looked on.**

"**Cody, are you okay?" Melanie asked as she felt herself being pulled away from him.**

**Randy was pulling her towards the ropes. Obviously he wanted her to get out of the ring with him but Melanie fought against him. **

"**Let me go!" Melanie screamed as she kicked against Randy.**

"**Melanie, let's go!" Randy said.**

"**NO!" Melanie exclaimed as Randy somehow managed to get her out of the ring. **

**Randy grabbed her wrist and drags her away from the ring. Melanie looks back at Cody and Cody locks eyes with her. He can see the sadness in her eyes. **

**JR: I don't think Melanie wants to leave with Randy, King.**

**King: I wouldn't want to leave with him. **

**Randy and Melanie made their way to the back.**

Randy let go of Melanie's wrist.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Randy asked.

"Oh no, not at all." Melanie said.

"You sure? Let me see your wrist." Randy said.

Melanie lifted her wrist so that Randy could see. Randy held her wrist in his hand and kissed it. The two heard someone coughing. Randy looked up as did Melanie.

"You two should really get a room if you're gonna be doing that in the gorilla position." The person said.

"Sorry, man." Randy said shaking hands with the person.

The person looked at Melanie through green eyes.

"Well who is this beautiful lady?" The person asked.

"I'm Melanie McMahon." Melanie said extending her hand out.

"Oh the other hidden McMahon. I'm Kenneth Anderson. Ken for short or Mr. Kennedy if you needed to know that." Ken said taking her hand and kissing it.

Melanie blushed.

"I think I already knew you're name but thank you for reminding me. But I think I'm gonna go and get ready to hang out with the girls. It was nice meeting you officially, Ken." Melanie said.

"You too." Ken said as Melanie walked away.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Someone made a special appearance in this chapter. Sorry if it's crappy! The next chapter is gonna be a couple months later. Like really far down there. So be prepared! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My shout-outs go to: Ashlee, Lys, Keira, Lindsey, Tiff a.k.a Danger, Leanne, Lia, and all my reviewers out there! Thanks so much for your support! Oh and to my readers as well! Thanks!**

**Jayy**


	18. The Crazy Things

**The Crazy Things **

_Several Months Later _

Okay so the WWE Draft is coming up soon. Everyone's really nervous about where they might end up and how the fans will react. But all they can do is pray. Pray that they might remain where they are. But let's take a stroll down memory lane first.

So whatever happened after Summerslam? Well let's start with Cody. Melanie and Cody remained friends and became the best of friends. And then ended up dating each other. Funny isn't it, how it became official after they had been doing a lot of kissing and holding hands in public? Yeah that's really funny. But what's even funnier is that Cody's heart wasn't really even into it. Well he was into the relationship for about a couple of weeks before he saw Michelle McCool. Guess he fell in love her but he didn't exactly know that she was dating Mark, who was better known to the wrestling nation as 'Undertaker'. But he still asked her out anyways and silly of Michelle to do this but she agreed. So Cody took her out to a nice and fancy restaurant where he ended up asking her to be his girlfriend. Think Michelle said yes? Let's just wait and see.

Moving on to Randy. Randy remains to be Melanie's best friend. He was there when Cody broke her heart. He became her shoulder to cry on. He wanted so bad for them to be together but there was something that was stopping them from getting together. And that was a surprise. Even though it hurt Randy to see that Melanie had gone out with Cody, he knew that in the end they weren't meant to be. _Or were they?_ Randy would always shake the thought out of his head. Melanie was being such a loyal friend and that's what he wanted to be for her too. He was still working on finding a way to make up all the things that he had done to hurt Melanie. But Melanie insisted that he didn't need to do that because he had been there when she found herself being trapped in the situation with Brooke and Cody. But Randy still showered her with gifts and Randy had the tendency to go a little overboard with his gifts. Melanie still accepted all the gifts that Randy blessed her with. She was thankful for them sometimes because they truly showed where their friendship stood and how much Randy was devoted to their friendship. He was dedicated to making this friendship better than before when he had created tension between them. He always stayed true to his promises that he made with Melanie.

So you're probably wondering about Ken, well let's just say he's one of Melanie's closet friends now. Ever since that very encounter that led them to introducing themselves, Ken and Melanie have found happiness in each other's company. And like Randy and Melanie, Ken and Melanie became pretty inseparable too. They were always seen with each other. Hanging out and just having fun. That was when neither of the two were in a match or busy doing something else. Ken had taught Melanie so much more about herself and these things that he taught her made her realize all the things that she had missed seeing in herself. He was able to open her eyes to new things. Ken also helped in Melanie's training. He taught her new moves and helped her become a better wrestler. Not that she wasn't that good. She just needed a few more new moves to help her become more popular with the crowd.

And now that leaves Melanie. Melanie still remained the same person. After Summerslam, she became Randy's valet up and she played a heel for a couple of weeks. She enjoyed it though she had a hard time getting used to the booing that the fans gave her. But in the end, she still had fun. She was happy with her life for the most part. She had a great relationship with Randy now but her friendship with Cody seemed to be falling apart. They just couldn't see eye to eye. They were constantly arguing over the most stupidest things that people could come up with. She was getting sick of his excuses when he wasn't able to keep his promises. Then he just so happen to leave break their friendship up for Michelle McCool, who by the way was or still is dating 'The Undertaker'. Yeah Melanie didn't care about the second part though Mark had always been there for her when she had needed him. He had been the one to support her during her training. But anyways back to her life. She had grown closer to her siblings as usual. Vince had dropped the storyline about Hornswoggle being his son. Melanie also grew closer to Ken. They had become the best of friends. They always found comfort in each other and for that Melanie was thankful for.

So that leads back to today. The WWE Draft. A lot of the superstars and divas were very scared to find out which show they would end up on. Melanie walked into the arena with her backpack on her shoulders and a duffle bag slung over her arm. She was headed towards the women's locker room. Walking into the room, she was met by a lot of her friends. Maria being the first one to greet her as she placed her stuff down on the ground.

"Lia, Ken wants to see you." Maria said winking at her friend.

Melanie looked at Maria.

"Don't even think it, Maria. He and I are just friends." Melanie said as she started to walk towards the door.

She opened the door and walked out. Maria followed behind her. Maria held a smirk on her face.

"That's what you want me to think right? That the two of you guys just so happen to be the best of friends now?" Maria asked.

"Yeah basically because that's the truth. He and I are just great friends. We understand each other" Melanie said as she and Maria headed towards the men's locker room.

"And that explains why you two would be so perfect for each other!" Maria squealed.

"Oh gosh, Maria. He does not even see me that way." Melanie said.

"But you see him as more than just friends, right? Like more than just your best friend?" Maria asked.

Melanie looked at Maria and thought about it. Did she have feelings for him? It couldn't be possible. They were only friends, good friends to add on to that. She never imagined herself falling for him. Not when she didn't even know him for that long. But then again they say love makes you do the craziest things and this was just something that was really crazy.

"I don't know, Ria. I'm so confused right now." Melanie said.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"My emotions are just confusing me. I mean one minute I like Randy and then the next minute I think I may be falling for Ken. But I don't know. " Melanie said.

"Maybe your hearts telling you that you need to start dating." Maria said.

Melanie looked at Maria.

"What? I'm just saying. You haven't dated in a while you know." Melanie said.

"Yeah I know. Well I'll see you later, Ria." Melanie said as they made it to the men's locker room.

"All right. Let's catch up later tonight!" Maria said hugging the petite Filipina.

Melanie nodded her head and watched as Maria walked away. Melanie knocked on the men's locker room door. She waited for someone to open the door and watched as Ken poked his head out.

"Oh hey Ali! Give me a minute." Ken said as Melanie smiled at the sound of her nickname.

"All right. I'll be out here." Melanie said as she slipped her hands into the pockets of her skirt.

Ken came out of the locker room a couple minutes later. He looked at her and smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So what shall we do today?" Ken asked.

"Let's just go talk." Melanie said.

"All right." Ken said as they started to walk away.

"So Maria said you wanted to see me. What did you want to talk to me about?" Melanie asked.

Ken smirked at his friend as they walked towards a deserted area of the arena.

"What? Can't a friend just want to see his best friend?" Ken asked.

"Well I don't know, Ken. Sometimes you just want to see me to tell me the stupidest things." Melanie said.

"That's a little offensive, Ali." Ken said as he helped her up onto an equipment box.

"I'm sorry." Melanie said as Ken got up and sat beside her.

"I forgive you but yes I did want to see you." Ken said.

"What about?" Melanie asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I'm getting drafted to Smackdown. I don't know how I know but my insides are just telling me that I am." Ken said.

Melanie looked at him.

"Ken, don't think that. You're gonna stay on Raw." Melanie said.

"How do you know?" Ken asked.

"I just know because that's what my heart tells me." Melanie said.

"Well what happens if I do get drafted?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, Ken. I don't know how I'll survive without you here with me." Melanie said.

Ken turns to look at Melanie. He lifts his hands up to cup her face. They feel a way of electricity shoot their bodies but neither of them say a word. A couple of minutes later, Ken spoke.

"That's exactly how I feel, Ali. I don't know how I'll make it without you there. You've been my support system these past couple of months and surviving without you is gonna be a hard thing to do. And I mean there's something I really have to talk to you about besides the draft." Ken said.

"What's that?" Melanie asked.

"Ali, I….

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… wonder what Ken has to tell Melanie? Sorry for the long ass wait for the next chapter! I did not know that it's been a while since I last updated. I'm thinking this story may only have a couple more chapters left. Depending on how I feel about it. I want to take all of you guys for reviewing because this is now officially my fourth story to make it over a 100. I'm so proud! Thank you guys for everything that you've done! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! Leave your reviews and anymore suggestions too! Love ya!**

**Jayy**


	19. Surprise

**Surprise**

Melanie walked into the Smackdown arena that Friday. It had only been a week since the WWE Draft and surprise surprise she had been drafted to Smackdown. But she wasn't alone. She smiled at the person, who had her hand in theirs. The person smiled back at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips before being stopped by Paul.

"Will you two please get a locker room!" Paul exclaimed at his sister-in-law and her boyfriend.

"Sorry." Melanie said.

"Yeah sorry, man." Melanie's boyfriend said.

"It's all good. Nice to see you again, Mel. And it's nice to see you too, Ken." Paul said as he hugged his sister-in-law and shook Ken's hand.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Paul." Melanie said.

"Nice to see you." Ken said.

"You two excited for the show tonight?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"You two don't have a match?" Paul asked.

"Nope. We're just watching." Melanie said.

"Do you have a match?" Ken asked Paul.

"I'm not quite sure. I won't know until during the show." Paul said.

"Doesn't that suck." Melanie said.

"Sure I guess. Well I should go. I'll see you two later." Paul said as he walked away.

Ken looked at his girlfriend. He was so happy that he was with her. He was happy to have her by his side. He stared into her eyes and remembered how their relationship happened.

_Flashback  
Two Monday's ago…_

"_I don't know, Ken. I don't know how I'll survive without you here with me." Melanie said._

_Ken turns to look at Melanie. He lifts his hands up to cup her face. They feel a wave of electricity shoot through their bodies but neither of them say a word. A couple of minutes later, Ken spoke. _

"_That's exactly how I feel, Ali. I don't know how I'll make it without you there. You've been my support system these past couple of months and surviving without is you is gonna be a hard thing to do. And I mean there's something I really have to talk to you about besides the draft." Ken said._

"_What's that?" Melanie asked. _

"_Ali, I… I think I'm falling for you." Ken said. _

_Melanie felt her heart stop before she looked down._

"_You what?" Melanie whispered. _

"_I think I'm falling for you." Ken repeated. _

_Melanie lifted her hand up to brush away the hair that was falling against her face. _

"_But when?" Melanie asked. _

"_It's been a while. I want to say our first encounter was when my feelings started to develop. I mean it was hard to not even look you in the cute outfit you had on." Ken said. _

_Melanie blushed before sliding over to get close to Ken. _

"_Well I have a confession to tell you too." Melanie said. _

"_And what's that?" Ken asked taking his hands off her face. _

"_I think I'm falling for you too. I was just too scared to admit it." Melanie said. _

"_Why would you be scared to admit it?" Ken asked._

"_I don't really want to talk about it right now. Is that okay?" Melanie asked._

"_Yeah of course. So you wanna go out to watch a movie after the show?" Ken asked. _

_Melanie smiled._

"_Yeah sure that sounds good." Melanie said. _

_End Flashback_

He remembered how nervous he was asking her out to go to the movies. Yeah that's a first hearing Ken being nervous. He laughed to himself. Melanie looked at her boyfriend.

"You okay, babe?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Ken said as they walked towards his locker room.

"About what?" Melanie asked.

"How our relationship started." Ken said.

"Don't tell me you're in denial about being in this relationship." Melanie said as they stepped into his locker room.

Ken shut the door and watched as Melanie dropped her bags. He thought about what she said. He would never in his life be in denial of being in a relationship with her. She meant everything to him. He dropped his bags and walked over to her. He cupped her face and gently leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ali, I would never be in denial about our relationship. You mean the world to me." Ken whispered against her lips.

"Uh huh. That's what you want me to think, right? Cause you're secretly dating someone behind my back." Melanie joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ken smirked and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"I would never want you to think that and besides I don't think the girl I'm secretly dating behind your back would like that I'm still all over you." Ken said jokingly.

Melanie smiled at him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She whispered.

"Yes you have but I never get tired of hearing it." He whispered bringing them over to the couch.

"I love you." She whispered before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered crashing down against the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Giggles! Okay I don't know if you guys liked this chapter but for some reason I had myself blushing through the whole thing. I hope you guys like it! What do you thinks gonna happen with their relationship? I know that someone's gonna come back and try to ruin the relationship. And there's someone who's ready to say goodbye to their job. Can you figure out who's gonna say goodbye to their job? Stay tuned to find out. Leave your reviews! Love you guys! **

**Jayy**


	20. Chapter 20

I Do Cherish You

Chapter 20

Melanie sat in the living room with Aurora on her side and Murphy in her arms. She didn't have to be at work because Stephanie and Paul insisted that she took a break and relaxed. Relaxing for Melanie meant that she had to watch her sister and brother-in-law's kids, which she didn't mind at all. The only bad thing about not being at work was that she couldn't be with Ken and she loved being with him. He made her happy and made her feel complete. He made everything just feel right. Or so she though he would make everything just feel right. Melanie's thoughts, however, were pushed aside when Murphy started to whimper.

"Rora, Auntie Mel is gonna go grab Murphy's bottle from the fridge okay?" Melanie said to her goddaughter.

"Otay." Aurora said as she focused her attention back to the movie she was watching.

Melanie stood up with Murphy in her arms and chuckle to herself. It was always easy to get Aurora to stay out of trouble. Melanie would just have to put in a cartoon and Aurora would be fine. She walked over to the kitchen and traveled towards the fridge. She opened the fridge slowly as to not drop Murphy, who was in her arms. She reached for the bottle and noticed the baby bouncer that was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She walked over to the baby bouncer and placed Murphy inside. She made sure that she secured Murphy before she turned the switch on to start the baby bouncer.

After getting Murphy comfortable in the baby bouncer, Melanie walked over to the microwave to heat Murphy's bottle. She waited a couple of minutes before taking the bottle out of the microwave. When she walked back over to Murphy, she noticed that Murphy had gone to sleep. Melanie laughed to herself. That was just like Murphy to fall asleep. Once you got her in motion, she would knock out right away. That was one thing that Melanie had grown to be thankful for about Murphy. She was the easiest child to put to sleep. Melanie set the bottle on the counter and lifted Murphy out of the baby bouncer. She was going to lay Murphy down in her crib upstairs. Once she got Murphy situated in her arms, she picked up the bottle and heard Aurora calling out to her.

"I'll be there in a minute, Rora." Melanie said as she walked back to the living.

Once she got to the living room, Aurora's voice called out to her again.

"I'm right here, baby girl. What do you need?" Melanie asked as she looked at her niece.

"Movie all done." Aurora said yawning.

Melanie chuckled to herself and looked at the screen.

"Yes it is and it looks like it's time for your nap as well." Melanie said as she turned off the TV and DVD player.

"But me no sweepy." Aurora pouted.

Melanie laughed at her niece. That was the face Stephanie used to give their mom when they were little. So obvious to know what genes Stephanie had passed down to the daughter.

"Nope. It's nap time then when you wake up, I promise you can get something in the grocery store and we'll go to the park." Melanie said.

"Pwomise?" Aurora asked getting off of the couch.

"I promise. Now come on. Auntie Lia wants to take a nap to. You girls are tiring me out." Melanie said as the two walked towards the second floor of the house.

Once they got to the second floor, Melanie and Aurora walked over to girl's room. Melanie set Murphy down in her crib and placed a blanket over the child before helping Aurora into her bed. She tucked Aurora into her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, baby girl. I'll see you when you wake up." Melanie said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

She walked out of the room and shut the door. Now it was time for her to relax and get herself back together. She missed Ken though. He would usually help with the girls when he was over but now he was away from her. She wondered what he was doing at the moment. He was probably in a match. Melanie shook her head and headed for her room. She really needed to catch up on her sleep.

With Ken...

Ken could not believe that he had cheated on Melanie. She was the one thing that had meant so much to him and yet his sexual needs got in the way. And he just couldn't wait to get home. He was so screwed if Melanie found out about what had just happened. He looked at the woman in the room with him. She smiled back at him.

"So I'll see you later tonight?" The woman asked Ken.

Ken smiled at the woman meekly. He knew that she shouldn't see her anymore but there was something in him that just wouldn't let him say no.

"Of course, baby." Ken said in a whisper.

The woman walked over to Ken and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Ken." She said.

"I love you, too." Ken said pulling the woman in for another kiss.

Randy was walking around backstage waiting for his match to start. As he was walking around, he recognized Ken's door and how it was partially open. He heard soft whimpers coming from the room. He decided to go check on Ken since it seemed like something was going on. He peeked in the room and was left shocked as well as speechless. He could not believe that Ken was having sexual intercourse with another girl who quite frankly was not Melanie. He couldn't believe Ken. Melanie had been loyal to him since the very beginning of their relationship and for him to just cheat on her.

Randy knew that he had to tell Melanie about what was going on. He wan't want to hurt Melanie but she needed to know. And it didn't matter how Randy saw it, either way Melanie would have gotten hurt both ways. He pulled out his phone and recorded what was going on in Ken's room. Once he was done, Randy walked away from the room. It was just a matter of minutes before Melanie would find out what Ken was doing secretly behind her back. Randy knew that she deserved better. She didn't deserve anyone breaking her heart or messing with her feelings. She was much better than that and she deserved to be treated the same way that she treated whoever she was going out with.

With Melanie...

Melanie was just about to lay down for her usual nap. It was almost 5 in the afternoon and this was always the time that the girls fell asleep. She was fixing the sheets on her bed so that she could just climb under the covers and go straight to sleep. As she was climbing into her bed, her phone started to ring. She picked it up and noticed that it was a text from Randy. She opened the text message and could not believe what she was seeing. Randy had sent her a video of Ken having sex with another woman. She felt the tears surrounding her eyes and felt them slowly travel down her face.

Melanie did the one thing that she could only thing of in that moment. She exited the text message and dialed a phone number. She waited for the person to pick up their phone.

"Hello?" She heard the voice say.

"Hi. I know this is a big favor to ask but I need you to come over." Melanie responded she the tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes." The person said they got off the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

**I Do Cherish You**

**Chapter 21**

_A year later or so- Present Day 2010..._

Things with Melanie had drastically changed. She was no longer dating Ken because of what happened. She had found out that Ken had been cheating on her with Michelle McCool since the beginning of their relationship. She had gone pretty crazy with finding out about Ken cheating on her but also Ken had found himself in deeper trouble with the McMahon family so Melanie didn't have a much harder time moving on. She had also chose to step out of the limelight and was now just working behind the scenes. She made appearances on the show every now and then but not as often. She still enjoys spending her free time with her nieces and nephews. They had always been the one thing that she considered her happiness. But as of right now, Melanie was busying herself with trying to schedule and plan out photo shoots for the Superstars and Divas.

Right now, Melanie stood outside of her sister and her brother-in-law's backyard. She was watching her nieces and nephews play outside with her dog which was a baby Labrador. She watched as Murphy, who was now over a year old, tried to chase the dog. She was adorable and was looking more like Stephanie each day. Though both Aurora and Murphy were both looking like their mom more than their dad. As she watched her nieces and nephews playing, she never noticed the figure that was walking towards her. The figure wrapped their arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her head.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" They asked as Melanie placed her hands on top of theirs.

She rested her head against the person's shoulder and looked up at them.

"Hey babe, I was just watching the kids play." She said.

"Admiring how much they have changed throughout the years?" The person asked her.

"Very much. It's weird watching them grow up, Cody." Melanie said.

"Why so?" Cody asked.

"Because I remember when I was their age and how nothing really mattered to me. The only happiness that we had at their age came from the little things that occupied our minds." Melanie said.

"I think that's how we all remember the moment when we were that young and that's something that we have to be thankful for. Now what do you say we head inside? It's almost time for dinner." Cody said.

"All right. Wanna help me gather the kids?" Melanie asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I call Murphy." Cody said as Melanie shook her head.

"I wonder why." Melanie said as the couple walked over to where the kids were playing.

Declan and Kenyon, Melanie's nephews and Shane's sons, were both playing with Aurora and Murphy when Melanie and Cody walked over.

"Hey guys, it's time to head inside for dinner." Melanie said.

"Yay!" Declan responded as Melanie and Cody laughed at him.

"Let's go inside." Melanie said as the boys nodded their heads.

Kenyon reached for his auntie and so did Aurora. Melanie picked the two kids up and noticed Murphy looking at Cody. She noticed the smile Murphy gave Cody and watched as Murphy rushed into Cody's arms.

"Unca Cody!" She squealed out.

"Hello baby girl, ready to eat?" Cody asked as he picked her up.

"Uh huh!" Murphy responded as Cody laughed at her.

"Well then let's head inside, baby girl. I'm sure your mom is waiting in there to feed you." Cody said as they all headed into the house.

"Mommy!" Murphy squealed as Cody walked into the house following Melanie, Declan, and Melanie's puppy.

Stephanie smiled at the sight of Cody holding her daughter. When it came down to who Melanie was dating, Murphy favored her Uncle Cody more than Ken. Stephanie thought it was because of the fact that Cody was more of a family man. He loved being with family not that Ken didn't like being with family. It was just that Ken tended to cater to other needs and Cody knew how to balance his family and work. Plus it was the fact that not only did Murphy favor her Uncle Cody but Aurora favored her Uncle Cody as well. The two of them had grown up with their Uncle Cody around. He helped Melanie take care of them.

"Hey baby girl. Are you giving Uncle Cody a hard time again?" Stephanie asked as Cody handed Murphy to her.

"Nah uh!" Murphy replied as everyone laughed.

Melanie put down Kenyon and Aurora who ran around the house. Cody stepped closer to Melanie and wrapped his arm around her waist. Stephanie smiled at the two. They were adorable together. She was happy that Melanie was happy again. Deep down in her heart, Cody was the right guy for her sister. He had always been there to protect her and take care of her. Especially when it came down to the night where Melanie had found out that Ken had been cheating on her.

"Well we should get to eating dinner." Stephanie said.

"Oh yes of course." Melanie said Cody let her go.

Cody and Melanie reached for each other's hand and followed Stephanie towards the dining room where they met the rest of the family.

Hours later...

Melanie stepped out of the bathroom dressed in pair of baby blue boy-shorts and a matching baby blue camisole. She walked over to her dresser and pulled her hair out of its ponytail before brushing through it with a comb. Cody walked into the room and smiled at the sight before him. He missed watching Melanie get ready for bed. That was something they had used to do before she had dated Ken and way before he had gotten with Brooke. Things back then seemed to be so complicated for them that once they started dating again now, it felt like the past was meant to stay in the past for them. Melanie stopped brushing her hair and placed the brush down. She was going to get on the bed when she jumped at the sight of the person who was in the room.

"Goodness Cody, you didn't have to scare me like that." Melanie said placing a hand over her heart.

Cody shut the door and looked at her sheepishly. He walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry. I was just taking in the wonderful beauty in front of me." Cody said as Melanie blushed.

"Cody." Melanie whined as he placed kisses all over her shoulders.

"What?" Cody asked innocently as he guided them over to the bed.

"Why do you do that?" She asked as she climbed onto the bed and watched as Cody got on after her.

"Because it's the truth." Cody said as they both got under the covers.

"It just feels weird hearing you say it." She whispered as Cody pulled her closer to him.

"Cause it's been a while since I've seen you getting ready for bed." Cody said kissing her.

"Uh hmm, I love you." Melanie whispered as she ran her hand through Cody's short hair.

"I love you too, baby girl." Cody said as he reached over to turn the light off.

Melanie snuggled closer to Cody as he rested his head close to hers. Cody kept his arm wrapped around her and placed a kiss on her head. He listened to her breathing steady as she fell into a deep slumber. He loved the fact that he was able to be in her life again. She had meant everything to him and losing her was the one thing that he had hated himself for. He had never meant for them to drift apart and he had never meant to hurt her. Things had just gotten complicated and that's why he had turned to Brooke. But he knew now that Melanie was the important thing in his life now. It would be all about her and making sure that she had everything she wanted in her life.

He wanted everything to be perfect for her because of what Ken had put her through. It wasn't fair to Melanie that she was the one being loyal in the relationship while Ken was sneaking around behind her back. Cody thought back to the day when Melanie had called him to come over to her house.

_Flashback_

_Cody walked around the house trying to get to his kitchen so that he could grab something to eat. He was starving and after tonight's match all he wanted to really do was relax. He wanted to enjoy the couple of days that he had off. It was rare for him to have a couple of days off because there was always something that Legacy was needed for. That was something that Cody was getting used. He loved being part of Legacy and was enjoying his time while being part of it._

_Strolling past the living room, Cody finally got to the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator. He was just about to open it when he heard his phone playing, "Sunshine" by Lil' Flip and Lea. He knew exactly who was calling him. He pulled his phone out quickly and answered the call._

_"Hello?" He said into the phone._

_"Hi. I know this is a big favor to ask but I need you to come over." He heard the voice responded over the phone._

_From the way that her voice sounded, he figured that she was crying. He quickly looked around for his keys before responding to her._

_"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said as he hung up the phone and quickly looked for all of his belongings that he needed._

_After gathering everything that he needed, he rushed out of the house and struggled to get into his car. Within a couple of minutes, he was on his way to Melanie's house. He wondered what had gotten her so upset that it led her to call him? He was thankful for whoever allowed her to do that because he wanted to talk to her about things as well. He wanted to express how he really felt for her. He loved her and he had figured that out the hard way. He knew that through Brooke, it was then that he realized that Melanie was the one for him. She had always been the only girl for him. They had each other's back since the very beginning._

_They had met back when Cody was only starting to train for the WWE. Melanie was also training because she felt that this was a good way of defending herself when she was in trouble. And the truth was that Melanie was really training because she wanted to allow herself the ability to fight back if she ever saw her ex-father or had an encounter with him. It was something Vince had wanted for her ever since he had taken her into the McMahon family._

_They had built a strong friendship because they had felt so comfortable with each other. Cody knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. There wasn't much that they could hide from each other. They trained together everyday until Cody made it into the WWE and made his debut on Raw. By then, Melanie was done with her training as well and that's how everything started for them._

_Cody looked around at the houses till he spotted the familiar car sitting in the driveway. He pulled up slowly into the driveway next to the car and turned the engine off. He grabbed his stuff and got out of his car. Looking at the house, he never realized how much he missed being inside of it. This was where he spent most of his time when he wasn't on the road. Though he was occasionally at home with his family too. Melanie would sometimes spend time with his family too._

_Finally getting to the door, Cody pushed the doorbell and waited for Melanie to open the door. It felt like he was waiting for a long time before the door opened and that's when he saw her. He saw the redness in her eyes that sent him a signal that something was wrong. She had been crying. He wanted to know what was wrong. She moved out of the way to let him into the house. He stepped into the house and watched as she slowly shut the door. He dropped his stuff before looking at her again. Her tears were coming down her face. He walked back over to her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't need to know what happened. He knew that all she needed right now was someone to take care of._

_"Come on, let's get you upstairs. The girls over?" He whispered._

_He felt her nod her head. He didn't know how he remembered that Aurora and Murphy were over. He just happened to remember it within the moment. It must have been because of all the times that he had been over helping her watch them. He loved them just as much as she loved them._

_"Well then I'm assuming it was nap time for them since the house is quiet?" He asked trying to lighten the mood._

_Melanie looked up at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her before they started to walk up the stairs and towards her room. When they got to her room, he watched her get situated on the bed. She was waiting for him to come lay next to her._

_"Let me go check on Rorah and Murphy. I'll be back." Cody said as he made his way over to the room that Melanie used as the girls' room._

_He opened the door and smiled to himself. They were both still asleep or so he thought. When he walked over to fix the blanket that covered Murphy, he heard a voice whispering to him._

_"Unca Cody?" He heard from behind him._

_He turned around to see Aurora standing up in the playpen across from Murphy. He walked over to her and picked her up._

_"Hey baby girl. You're not tired anymore?" Cody asked._

_"Me want my baba." Aurora whispered._

_"Did Auntie Mel make you an extra bottle?" Cody asked._

_Aurora nodded her head and wrapped an arm around Cody's neck._

_"All right let's go get it downstairs. I'm sure she left it in the fridge." Cody said._

_Cody walked out of the girls' room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Aurora was resting her head against his shoulder trying to get herself comfortable. Cody rubbed her back slowly as he walked towards the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. He noticed that Melanie had rearranged the way things were in the fridge. There were bottles labeled for Aurora and then bottles labeled for Murphy. He reached for one of Aurora's bottles and unscrewed the lid. walking over to the microwave, he noticed that Aurora now had her head up in excitement._

_"Baby girl, are you excited to see your bottle?" Cody asked laughing._

_Aurora looked at her Uncle Cody strangely._

_"No! Me excited to see you." Aurora said as she wrapped her ting arms around his neck to hug him._

_Cody almost wanted to shed a tear when Aurora had said that. He had missed her and Murphy so much. He guessed the reason he cared so much for them was because he had in some way helped to raise them. He helped Melanie watch them countless times and he loved them both. They were very special in his hearts._

_"I'm happy I'm here, baby girl." Cody said kissing her head as they heard the microwave go off._

_"Baba!" Aurora squealed as Cody laughed._

_He opened the microwave and pulled the bottle out. He screwed the lid back on and made sure that the milk was just right. That it wasn't too hot for Aurora to drink. When he was done checking, he handed the bottle to Aurora who took the bottle quickly and placed it in her mouth. Cody laughed at her again and fixed her position in his arms so that she was in a laying position. He walked them back to the girls' room and placed Aurora down in the playpen._

_"Get some sleep, baby girl." Cody said as he watched Aurora slowly close her eyes again._

_He smiled at the sight. He knew that one day he wanted to have his own kids who he would love and care for the same way as he cared for Aurora and Murphy. Walking out of the room, he shut the door and made his way over to Melanie's room. When he got inside he chuckled to himself at the sight before him. Melanie had fallen asleep waiting for him. He slipped off his shoes before laying next to her where she instantly curled up at his side._

_"What happened?" He heard her whisper to him._

_"Rorah wanted her bottle so I went to make her another one. She's asleep now though." Cody said._

_"Thank you." She whispered as he pulled her closer to him._

_"It's nothing, Princess. I missed you." He whispered kissing her head._

_"I missed you too." She whispered as she reached for his hand._

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked._

_She looked up at him. She reached for her phone and showed him the picture. He couldn't say that he was shocked at the picture. Everyone knew that Ken had been cheating on Melanie but no one wanted to tell her. No one thought that she deserved to get hurt. She was too kind to deserve anything like that._

_"I'm sorry, Princess." Cody said._

_"I'm okay. I'm better off without him." Melanie said._

_"That's right. Now let's just talk about it later. You get some rest." Cody said._

_"Thank you, Cody." Melanie whispered._

_"It's nothing, princess." He said kissing her head again._

_*End Flashback*_


End file.
